Super Bad
by carissa101
Summary: In our youth we believe we are invincible, untouchable. The world is within our grasp, just gracing our fingertips. But when the world is ripped away and gravity comes crashing down, we are left helpless and afraid. Left with the feeling of mortality, we realize we are not as strong as we believed. Then all at once, nothing is the same.(I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters.)
1. When it All Falls Apart

Chapter 1:  
**LUCY'S POV.**  
Finally, the time has come, senior year, my last year of high school. I could finally go to college with my boyfriend Grey. Ah Gray, my stomach gets butterflies just thinking about him. We've been going out since sophomore year. I just got the letter of acceptance to Gray's school of choice, I hadn't told him that I was applying because I wanted it to be a surprise. My phone rang beside snapped me out of thoughts of Gray.

"Lucy," my friend Erza said.

"Yeah," I answered nonchalantly.

"Could you pick me up some chocolate? I really need it right now," she asked. I laughed.

"Must be that time of the month. Alright I'll head over now," I said, picking up my bag and heading out of the house.

"Thanks so much! Love ya Luce, bye," she said hanging up. I hopped in my car and drove to the local gas station. I parked by the door and walked inside. I picked up 5 chocolate bars knowing Erza would want more than one. I walked up to the cashier and asked him to ring them up.

"That'll be $5.35, gorgeous," he said smirking. He looked like he was about 16. I rolled my eyes and handed him the money. I picked up the chocolate bars and walked out. I hopped into my car and headed to Erza's house. It only took me a few minutes to get to her house. I parked in her driveway and hopped out with her chocolates. By the time I got to the door, Erza already had it open and was excitedly waiting for my to come inside.

"Thank you so much, Luce. You saved me," she said grabbing the chocolates. I laughed, when ever she was on her period, she craved anything chocolate like a pregnant women.

"Do you wanna watch a Nicholas Sparks movie with me?" she asked. That was another thing she did when she was on her period, watch Nicholas Sparks movies.

"I'd love to but I can't. I have to finish my summer reading log before school starts tomorrow," I said watching her open a chocolate bar and eat it like it was heaven on earth.

"You're such a nerd, Luce," she said laughing. I shrugged, I knew I was a nerd.

"See you tomorrow, Erza," I called as I walked out the door.

"Bye!" she called before closing the door. I sat back in my seat and saw something catch my eye. It was a dress that I borrowed from Juvia. I put it in my car so I would remember to take it by.

I decided to drop by Juvia's house to give her back a dress I borrowed. I went up to the front door and walked right in. I was her best friend, I had my rights. I looked around the downstairs and didn't see her so I thought I'd just leave it in her room. When I reached her door I heard sounds, not just any sounds, sex sounds. I was about to leave when I heard it. Some days I wish I had just left, others, I'm glad I didn't.

"Oh, shit Gray," she said breathlessly. It was then that I realized what was going on. My body went numb. My fingers shook as the reached for the knob. When I heard a loud groan, I got a sudden surge of anger. I stormed into the room. They gasped and froze in their positions. Disgusting.

"Lucy! It's not what you think! Let Juvia explain!" Juvia yelled, pulling away from Gray, who sat there with a stunned expression. Really?

"Oh, I know. You were washing his throat with your tongue and cleaning his dick with your vagina. Don't worry, no need to explain," I said throwing the dress at her. I walked over to her closet and grabbed all of the clothes that were mine, and also some that I just wanted to take.

"I'm sure you both know how this ends," I said before leaving the house I planned on never going back to. I threw the clothes in the car and drove off fuming. I was hurt that my best friend since the 1st grade and my boyfriend of 2 years would do this to me, but for some reason the tears wouldn't come. I vowed then that I wouldn't cry for either of them. The damn lying bastards. They're good for each other.

I drove back to my house, grabbed all the clothes I took from Juvia, and went inside. I tossed them on the floor. I marched over to my closet and threw all the clothes I didn't want in a trash bag and dragged them downstairs. I grabbed my bag again and went back to my car, I needed a new wardrobe. The old Lucy Heartfilia died and a new one was born in her ashes.

I drove to the mall and hopped out. As I was walking in, I thought I saw a crying Lisanna Strauss on her way out. I shrugged, never really liked her anyway. I went through every store and bought a leather jacket, multiple miniskirts, studded combat boots, and as many crop tops I could find.

I was coming back for senior year with a new attitude, and new style, and I was sure gonna bring hell.

**NATSU'S POV.**

I pulled up to the mall knowing exactly what I had to do. This relationship wasn't working for me.  
"Lisanna, we need to talk," I said walking up to her. She stood up from the bench closing the distance between us. I made sure to back away far enough so she wouldn't be able to kiss me.

"About what?" she asked smiling way too much to make this situation easy. I had to make sure to get out of here before she tried to talk me out of it.

"I think we need to break up," I said, keeping a poker face.

"What? Why?" she said, her voice breaking.

"Because you're boring, predictable, and way too good for me. I need a bad girl Lisanna. We have nothing in common. You never party, you never drink. Lisanna, you don't even cuss. We aren't compatible. This isn't some romance book, bad boys and good girls don't mix," I said sticking my hands in pockets.

"How can you do this!? We've been dating for 3 months! I loved you! You damn bastard!" she yelled. I decided it was my cue to go. People started to stare and give me dirty looks. I turned around and walked out out, leaving her crying on the floor. I felt like an asshole, but she knew what she was getting into when she started dating me.

I hopped on my bike and rode off. I needed to get high as hell before school tomorrow.


	2. New Friends

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, school has me wrapped up on a suffocatingly tight leash. To make up for it I gave you guys a long chappie. But beware, this is not edited so excuse my mistakes.**

**Giant panda bear hugs to the following:**

**fairy tail freak**

**babysweets101**

**KitAlbert07**

**KayBay34**

**myost95**

**Angelic Shadow123**

**krissy**

**Rikotsu**

**Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash**

**WaterDragonMaverick**

**and the anonymous guest**

LUCY'S p.o.v.

I collapsed on my bed after shopping for 5 straight hours. I tried to sleep, but my eyes kept flying back open. Then Gray floated into my mind and I couldn't get him to leave. Gray, beautiful Gray, with his charcoal hair and dark beautiful eyes. Every time I think of him now, I think of him shoving his tongue down Juvia's throat. My image of him was tainted, I could never see him the same way again.

Soon enough, I got tired of just laying there thinking about how horrible my life was and pitying myself. I rolled off my bed and decided to go to the kitchen to find some sleeping pills. As I stumbled down the stairs, I heard my mother call my name. I instantly rolled my eyes.

"Lucy, honey. Is that you?" She from the living room.

"Yes, mom, it's me," I said annoyed, I was not in the mood for her gum drops and cotton candy like attitude. I was angry, glum, and pitiful. I just hoped my dad wasn't in there too.

"Shortcake, we have something to discuss," Oh shit. Speak of the devil.

I gloomily walked over into the room where my happy-go-lucky parents were sitting with larger than life cheesy smiles on their faces. Their attitudes were totally clashing with mine.

"Sugarlumps, anything wrong," I cringed at that nickname. Sugarlumps?

"Nothing mommabear," I said plopping down on the couch across from them.

"You're mother and I will be gone for a while so we were wondering if you'd be okay. I know you used to hate being left alone," my dad said sipping his tea.

"You know we hate leaving you for long periods of time, sweetie pie," my mom said in a sickly sweet voice identical to my father's.

"Why don't I just move out?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I don't think it's that serious honeybunches, we will only be gone for a little while," my mom said.

"I'll be leaving for college soon, I need to know how it is to live on my own," I said trying to convince them the best I could.

"Well, I guess it's not too bad of an idea. We won't be able to take care of you while you're in college," my mom said nodding.

"Are you thinking about an apartment sweetums?" Sigh.

"Yes," I answered my dad. He nodded.

"How soon? Next month? Next Week?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. I also want to experience how it is to live on my own," I said throwing out my best reasons.

"Should we send a maid with you?" my mother asked, sipping some more tea.

"No thank you, I think I'll be able to take care of myself," I said, hoping she wouldn't force a maid on me.

"Alright, we'll have it bought by tomorrow morning. You can move in by the end of the week," my dad said finishing of his tea.

"Why do you want to move in so suddenly? Is it because you want to move in with Gray?" my mother asked smiling. My face hardened and a frown formed on my face.

"No," I said harshly, "There's no more Gray and I." I quickly got up and walked back upstairs, totally forgetting about my sleeping pills. I threw myself back on my bed, exhausted from the previous conversation. I didn't bother going back down, I just waited for sleep to come. It came eventually, but not before long hours of thinking about my time with Gray. I couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how much I tried. Is this how I'll go on the rest of my life?

"This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing I lo-lo-love you," I brought my hand up and slapped it back down on top of my alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed. I trudged to my bathroom and threw myself into the shower.

I let the hot water rinse the dirt of yesterday off. I sighed in content and wondered how everyone would react to my new personality. I could picture my parents faces now. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I washed my hair with my favorite kiwi flavored shampoo, scrubbed myself down and hopped out.

As I towel dried my hair, I thought about getting a new hairstyle. Highlights maybe? I knew I wouldn't be able to cut my hair, I wasn't that brave. I walked out of my bathroom and into my closet, scanning the clothes I had bought the day before.

I decided on a black and white mini dress, my new studded leather jacket, and some studded ankle boots. It was the total opposite of my usual style. I usually wore crop tops, circle skirts, cardigans, and flats. I realized I wouldn't be wearing my bows anymore, which would suck cause I basically wore one everyday.

I dressed and went back into the bathroom to style my hair. I just straightened it and put on heavy makeup. By heavy makeup I mean heavy eyeliner and mascara, and a smokey eye. I hoped it looked ok, because I almost never wear makeup.

I grabbed my bag, phone, and lipgloss and went downstairs. I couldn't wait to see my parents' faces. A sly grin began to form on my face.

"Good morning, sweetcakes," my dad greeted me in a brand new black suit and with his face behind the newspaper.

"Morning, like my clothes?" I said trying to coax a reaction out of him.

He looked up for two seconds, "Oh, yeah. You look good, girlie," I gaped at him. He wasn't going to at least make a face? Fine, I could at least get my mom to. I walked into the kitchen seeking my mother. She was at the stove making blueberry pancakes. They smelled like heaven. Then suddenly I sensed something was wrong, my mother never and I mean never ever cooks.

I cautiously approached her, "Momma Bear, something … wrong?" She was scaring me more than a creepy man in a dark unlit alley … with a knife.

"Nothing! I'm absolutely glorious today. Love your outfit, sugarpie," I didn't even realize she didn't react to my outfit. It was the fact that she was more jolly than usual. At that moment I was terrified.

"Momma Bear, you're scaring me. Why're you so happy?" I asked, scooting behind the counter, thinking she may just snap and try to murder me with that hot spatula in her hand.

"Oh, honeybunches, you're father is taking me to Rio after our business trip!" She said, I immediately breathed a sigh of relief. So she hasn't gone bat wing crazy.

"Oh … so when's breakfast gonna be done?" I asked moving around the counter.

"Right now, I'll get you and your dad a plate," she said. I nodded and sat down at breakfast nook. She walked in with two plates and put them on the poured me out some orange juice and my dad some more coffee. I nearly threw up when I saw her lovey dovey face. I quickly scarfed down my breakfast, said goodbye to my parents, grabbed my keys, and left. I couldn't wait until I moved out.

I hopped into my BMW and docked my cell phone. After putting the key in the ignition, I put my favorite songs on full blast, with the windows down.

As I was jamming out to Nicki Minaj and contemplating my life when, someone pulled up next to me on a moped. It looked like he was speaking to me, but my music was up too loud. I turned it down and let him talk.

"Nice ride," he said. I nodded.

"What school do you go to, Pretty Girl?" I had to force myself to not roll my eyes. I was so tired of people giving me nicknames.

"Fairy Tail High," I said, wondering when the light was going to turn green.

"That's where I'm going starting today. What grade are you in?" he asked.

"Twelfth," I said before speeding off as soon as the light turned green. I decided to roll my windows up to avoid any similar situations. It took me quite a while to get to school. I had listened to nearly half of my playlist. I pulled up to the school and braced myself for the school day.

"Would anyone recognize me? Would they think I was a new student? Would I be able to pull this off? What if I see Juvia? Worst of all, what if I see Gray?" All those questions were running through my head all at once. I began to hyperventilate. I had to remember to take deep breaths and count to ten. I had to psych myself out to get out of the car.

I put on my black aviators and stepped out, hoping no one would notice how shaken up I was on the inside. I began to notice people looking at me walking in, I remembered to hold my head up high. I tried my best to walk into the school without tripping over my two left feet or bumping into anyone. Luckily people started to clear a path for me. Thank The Almighty.

I heard the hushed conversations of my peers, "Who is that? I never seen her before. Is she new? Did she just move here? Who the hell is this bitch? She thinks she's all that and a bag of chips doesn't she? She has a nice ass, don't you think?" I inwardly cringed at the latter. I finally reached the school doors and pushed my way inside. The halls were much more crowded than outside. I literally had to squeeze myself past some people. Seriously, who just stops to have a conversation in the middle of the hallway?

I finally find my way to my locker and by then I'm heaving. I took my sunglasses off and threw them into my locker. I sighed and threw my bag in after them. I was officially unhappy with my morning. It was just about to get a whole lot worse.

"You new around here?" A deep voice said behind me. Not again.

"No. Lived here all my life," I said turning to face the smirking fool.

"No need to lie. I never forget a face," he said, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Well you must have bad memory," I said, shutting my locker.

"I guarantee that I've never seen you before," he said leaning in a little closer.

"My names Lucy Heartfilia. I'm sure we've seen each other around," I said turning to face him once more.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you used to date that bastard Gray," he said smirking.

"Used to is right. I'm glad we have the same opinion of him," I said, unhappy that dating Gray was the first and maybe only thing he knew about me.

"You need a new man? I'm available," he said. I officially did not like him. Who was this idiot anyway?

"Go fuck yourself," I said. I walked away after that.

"Feisty. I like it," he called after me. I decided to take the long way to class because I had AP Lit first thing in the morning. I wasn't too overly fond of Shakespeare. I strolled down the now empty hallways and slowly made it to my class.

"You're 15 minutes late to my class," the teacher said as soon as I opened the door. I was about to open my mouth and apologize, but I rolled my eyes instead. "I was busy," I said making my way to the back of the class. As I sat down, the door opened again, only this time a different person appeared in the doorway.

"Another delinquent has arrived," the teacher said. The boy who I met in the hallway smirked as he sat down next to me.

"Next time, if you kids want to make out, do it on your own time," the teacher said. The class roared with laughter. I officially hated his guts.

"If we feel like it," the salmon haired boy next to me said. I glared at him as he turned around and smirked at me. This damn bastard!

"Like hell, I'd make out with you!" I whisper yelled.

"I bet I could change your mind," he whispered back at me.

"Who the Devil are you anyway?" I said squinting my eyes at him.

"You haven't heard of me? Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. They call me the supersoaker, cause I get them girls wet," he said pompously, I would physically hurt me not to roll my eyes.

"Are you Chris Brown? I didn't realize," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Excuse me class, may I take attendance now please?" My dumb teacher yelled, I decided to ignore him.

"How'd you get into this class. You don't seem like an honors student," I said suspiciously.

"Neither do you. Actually literature's my strong point," he said

"You two have already wasted five minutes of my class. If you don't shut your lips right now, you'll take the record for the fastest detentions in this school's history!" He yelled. I could tell I wouldn't like this class. I leaned forward and rested my head on my hands. The teacher continued to bore us with first day rituals before taking attendance.

"Lucy Heartfilia...Lucy Heartfilia...Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" the teacher yelled.

"I'm here," I said waving my hand a little.

"Answer the first time I call you next time. This is an AP class, I don't need to deal with the attitude," he said before continuing. Some of the kids in my class turned around to gawk at me, not believing I was Lucy. At first I tried to ignore them, then they got annoying.

I glared at everyone, "Am I a painting in a fucking museum? Turn your asses around," I said. I could see Natsu smirking out of corner of my eye.

The teacher turned and glared at me from above his glasses. "No profanity in my classroom, Miss Heartfilia. Another word to you and you're out of my class," he said. I rolled my eyes.

Class dragged on with Natsu and I making snide remarks every 2 seconds and the class bursting into laughter. Soon the teacher exploded. "All right, that is the final straw! Get out of my class right this instant. I have never had such disrespectful students in all my years of teaching AP Literature!"

"We have like 15 minutes of class left," Natsu said nonchalantly, like the teacher wasn't red in the face and about pop like a tomato in the microwave.

"GET OUT!" he yelled again. I shrugged, and walked out, not having brought anything to class. Natsu followed after me.

"I think I might enjoy that class," he said falling into step with me. I nodded.

"If he's gonna react like that everyday," I began to think, maybe he's not such an ass after all.

"We got 10 minutes. Let's make out," I spoke too soon, he is an ass.

"Didn't I already make it clear that that's never gonna happen?" I asked him annoyed.

"I'm kidding. We could get high out back. Care to join me?" he said as we neared the side door. I was about to say hell no, but then I thought, Why not? I mean I've been sheltered my whole life, it's time I start acting like a seventeen year old.

"Why the hell not?" I said smirking up at him.

"I'll lead the way," he said leading me out to the back of the school. I know what you're thinking, going to an unlit isolated place with a total stranger, am I crazy? Actually I was surprised to know that there were a large amount of people back there. There were people that I suspected did drugs and others that I wouldn't have even thought to consider. Like Gray, seems like I didn't know as much about him as I thought. As we passed him, I hoped he didn't recognize me, that would be a whole lot of trouble I didn't care to get into.

He seemed to be walking over to his group of friends. One of them had strange blue hair, the other had orange hair with thin glasses on.

"Natsu haha, we was wonderin when you'd get here," the blue haired one said.

"Who's the gorgeous lady?" the orange haired one asked.

"Lucy, this is Happy,' he said pointing to the blue haired one.

"Why is his name Happy?" I asked curiously.

"He's always high," he said, I guess that makes sense.

"This idiot's name is Loke," he said pointing to the orange haired one.

"Nice to meet you, beautiful," he said, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I smiled.

Natsu got a sour look on his face and smacked his hand away, "Fucking gross, you horn dog." I laughed as I pulled my hand back.

"Want the stuff?" Happy asked. When Natsu nodded he handed him a joint. The took three hits, then handed it to me. Since it was technically my first time, but I didn't want to seem soft, I took three as well.

I instantly started to feel it. Loke said something and I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. He was hilarious. I stumbled and had to hold on to Natsu for support. He started laughing and I started laughing too. Happy and Loke joined in and soon we sounded like a pack of hyenas. We just stayed there talking and laughing until someone heard the bell ring.

We all stumbled our way to our next class giggling and leaning on the walls. I felt fuzzy and giddy, not caring about who I bumped into or the weird looks I was getting. Turns out Happy and I were in the same art class. I was glad that I had someone to talk to since I hadn't found Erza yet.

We came to class 10 minutes late laughing at something completely irrelevant. The teacher wasn't as geeked about Happy's joke as we were. She glared at us as we sat down in the back of the class. She continued with her boring speech all teachers have to give. Happy fell asleep on his desk and I laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. The art teacher glared at me and told me to hush.

Soon the drugs started to wear off and I fell asleep too. I didn't wake up until someone from the next class shook me and told me class was over. I got up and shook Happy until he fell on the floor.

"Heeeeyyyyyy! Chill motherfucker! Damn!" I broke out in hysterical laughter. Happy woke up stupid. His eyes were half lidded and he kept looking around the room like he forgot where he was. He kept swatting the air, not realizing my hands were no longer on him.

"Come on Happy let's go," I said as he finally stood up, but not before stumbling a bit. He cursed under his breath as we walked out.

"What do you have next," I said as we walked down the completely empty hallway; late again it seems.

He yawned, "Art." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"We were just in art, you imbecile," I said elbowing him in his arm.

"For real?!" He scratched his head, "Then I don't know."

I dramatically rolled my eyes again. Happy was really, really, really slow.

"Where's your schedule?" I asked. He looked like he was thinking hard.

"My neighbors dog ate it," he said nonchalantly.

That was the third time in the past five minutes that I've rolled my eyes, "Really now?" I was completely unconvinced with his statement.

"I'm serious! I had just got it out of the mail and then I was hungry so I walked to the corner store. I bought me some Sour Patch Kids, some Doritos, some of that Gaterade, and a box of them Twinkies. When I was walking back ... Oh I forgot I bought some beef jerky too. So I was walking back to my house, and then this big old great dane and pitbull mix dog comes out from behind a garbage can. That thing could get on it's hind legs and smack me right in my face with it's front paw," he said. I was nearly rolling on the floor listening to his story. It didn't even sound believable.

Then he continued, "It must of smelled my beef jerky or something cause all a sudden it started runnin' at me. I ain't no fool, I ran for my life! That dog was right behind me barkin' and yappin'! Then out of now where, by the way I was wearin' some shorts, that dog bites me on the back of my foot! I go down, yelling and cussing. Now this damn dog is standing over me. I'm scared for my life, I don't want no dirty mutt chewin' on my sexy man face. So I kick that doggy right in the mouth. It gets mad and I get up, ready to run for my life again. All a sudden it grabs my bag in it's mouth and starts ripping it up. I was fucking mad. I was hungry, and I ain't have nothin' to eat. While I was sittin' there all surprised, it tries to get my other hand that has my schedule in it. I got them fast reflexes so I moved my hand, it not before that damn dog got my schedule and bit my finger. Then I got up and bolted, that dog was still chasin' me so I climbed up my treehouse. I had to wait for that damn mutt to leave for thirty fuckin' minutes. Then I marched over to my neighbors house and said, 'Yappy bit my finger!' I had to get rabies shots after that." I was clutching my stomach and holding the wall. There was no way this story could be real, no fucking way.

"That... Never... Happened," I said gasping for air.

"Wanna see the scar?" He asked, I nodded. I was still recovering from that story. He lifted up his leg and showed me a still healing pink scar. I immediately sobered up and cringed. It looked gross. Then he showed me his finger and sure enough, there was a scar. I guess the story was true. I still couldn't believe it.

"Wow," I said poking his finger like it was about to explode. Suddenly he pulled away.

"I got bit by a dog, not abducted by aliens," he said elbowing me. He yawned again.

"Let's skip this period. What do you got?" he asked.

"I think I have Trigonometry," I said, my head hurting just thinking about the class. I heard it was torture.

"Isn't that for college sophmores?" he asked, I actually was surprised he knew that.

"Yup," I said popping the "p."

"What lunch period do you have? Me, Loke, and Natsu gots the same one," he said.

"I think I have C, so that sucks. I'm gonna be half dead by the time lunch comes,"I said pouting.

"Ha, us too. We had A lunch for like three years in a row," he said. We were nearing the principal's office. Suddenly, the door opened and Happy and I dive for a corner. We were unseen, or so we thought. The principal marched right over to us and stood over us.

"Why aren't you two in class?" he demanded. I cursed under my breath, I did not need this today.

"Umm… we forgot what classes we were in?" I said, but it was more like a question. I was hoping he would buy into in. I should have known he wasn't a gullible idiot.

"Well you're in luck because the guidance counselor Mrs. Prad knows what classes you're in," he said eyeing us suspiciously. He ordered us up and marched us right into the guidance counselor's office.

"Mrs. Prad, this kids need their schedules. I'll be waiting outside to take them to class," the principal said.

"Sure thing Mr. Dicksworth," Mrs. Prad said. I nearly burst out laughing. No matter how many times I hear his name, it's still funny. I held my tongue because of the delicate situation, unfortunately, that never occurred to Happy. He laughed until tears were streaming down his face and his knees were weak. He literally threw himself on the floor and rolled around, that was, until he rolled too far left and banged his head on Mrs. Prad's desk. That's when I started laughing. He sat up and gripped his head, no longer thinking anything was funny. I on the other hand, was holding my side and leaning on the wall.

"DO YOU KIDS THINK THIS IS ANY TYPE OF SITUATION TO BE LAUGHING AND CARRYING ON? YOU DO REALIZE THAT I COULD GIVE YOU TWO WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTIONS," Mr. Dicksworth yelled. I sobered up quick and Happy shot up from the floor. I had never been in detention and I didn't plan to get two weeks worth.

"Carry on Mrs. Prad," he said through gritted teeth. I had a feeling he wasn't angry at us, but Mrs. Prad. See at our school, everyone calls Mr. Dicksworth, Principal. For obvious reasons.

"Sit down please," she said and Happy and I plopped ourselves down in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Names please," she said standing and walking over to the cabinet.

"Herald Williams," Happy said. So his name was Herald. I saw why he wanted to go by Happy.

"Lucy Heartfilia," I said, just wanting to get out of there. Mrs. Prad's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. She looked like a frog who got stepped on.

"Lucy!? What happened to you? You've never been in trouble before!" she exclaimed, turning around to stare at me. I rolled my eyes. I was too annoyed to even laugh at her expression.

"Nothing happened. I only got in trouble, because I got caught," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is there anything you need to talk about?" she asked concerned.

"Not at all. Can we get our schedules now, I really wanna get out of here," I said, drumming my fingers on the chair's armrest.

"Alright, I'll get those for you," she said eyeing me suspiciously. She opened the drawers and handed us a copy of our schedules.

"Go right to class," she called as we walked out. I just waved her off and Happy shrugged. I think a part of her knew that any chance we got, we'd hightail it out of there.

Mr. Dicksworth was waiting outside for us when we got out there. I didn't think he was serious when he said he was going to walk us to class. He looked at our schedules and gestured for us to follow. I guessed he was still mad at Mrs. Prad. He couldn't blame her though, she only started here late last year.

Soon we reached Happy's class and we said our goodbyes, "Today was fun, see you on the otherside." I laughed and waved him goodbye as Mr. Dicksworth ushered me to class. My class was only a little farther down and I was glad to get away from Mr. Dicky. Little did I know, he was going to follow me into the class.

"Keep an eye on this one," he said to my Trigonometry teacher who was rightfully surprised by how a girl looking like me was in a college math class. I was about to take a seat in the back, like I've been doing all day, when Mr. Dicky stopped me.

"No, No. You sit right here," he said pointing to a seat right under the teacher's nose. Oh hell no. There was a reason the whole front row was empty, that teacher spits. I looked at the desk and it was covered in gross, slimy saliva. Definitely not.

I shook my head, "Uh, uh. No, I ain't sitting there." I spied myself a new seat. "I'll sit here," I said walking over to the teacher's desk.

"You absolutely may not. That is Mr. Browning's desk. You will sit in a students desk, because you are the student. I have no idea why you kids think you control me and this school. That-" I was tired of him talking.

"Shut up," I said twirling a pen between my fingers. Mr. Dicky was so surprised he actually stumbled back and his right arm touched the dirty chalkboard.

"Excuse me young lady! Did I hear what I-" I cut him off again.

"You know Mr. Dicky, you're really working my nerves today. Do you ever stop talking?" I asked swiveling in the spinney chair to face him.

"THAT IS IT. THIS IS THE LAST STRAW. MS...MS…"I smirked, I couldn't wait to see his face. You see, he hadn't fully realized who I was yet. My horrible lovey dovey, happy-go-lucky parents were one of the main contributors to this damn school. I also have an IQ of 200, which keeps the dough rolling. I remember how he used to suck up to me everyday my freshman, sophomore, and junior years. Even worse, was when my parents were here. That was a disaster.

"Heartfilia, you mean?" I said, my smirk growing. His eyes bulged and he took a step back.

'Umm...excuse me," he said and nearly ran out of the room. I laughed out loud. 'Run like the little bitch you are,' I said glaring at the place he once stood. I put my feet up on the desk, pulled out my phone, and played Flappy Bird, pounding the desk every time I lost, and counting the seconds until the class ended. Except I stayed there, when the next period came and the one after that. I stayed in that position until lunchtime.

I stood up, yawned, and stretched. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked out. The hallway was crowded and hot. I pushed my way through until I made it into the cafeteria. Loke had spotted me and walked over.

"I'm gonna do Natsu a favor and ask you to sit with us," he said. I told him I would if I didn't find Erza. He nodded and went to get in line. I scanned the cafeteria for Erza, knowing she was in here, because she told me she had C lunch. I finally spotted her fiery red hair and made my way over.

When I reached I greeted her boyfriend Jellal and tapped Erza on her shoulder. She finally turned around and gasped, the only one so far who recognized me. "Luce! What the hell happened to you! You look badass. Who knew you had style?" I laughed and shoved her a bit. I realized my laugh was a bit fake, I couldn't think about yesterday without feeling bad about myself.

"I'll tell you later," I said just as I heard my name being called. Natsu made his way over to me and I tried not to feel awkward as everyone stared at us. Erza elbowed me in the butt and pushed me forward. I glared at her fiercely and she just shrugged and turned around.

"Hey, Lucy, you goin' to that party tonight," I raised my eyebrow. Party?

"It's Monday," I said as if he didn't know.

"Obviously. On the first day of school, the seniors always party till morning and come back the next day hungover as hell," he said and it dawned on me. I totally forgot about that, not that I was planning to go before yesterday. I decided to flirt a bit.

"Why? Do you want me to?" I asked tilting my head a bit to the side. He smirked, seems like he caught on.

He leaned in close. so our noses were touching, "Of course." I was about to retort, when a firm hand gripped my arm and pulled me into the hallway. I had no idea what was going on and it only occured to me that I should yell when I was already far away from the cafeteria.

"What the-" I froze. The love of my life. The bastard who broke my heart and betrayed me, right in front of me, in the flesh. My eyes were as wide as saucers, my bad girl facade began to fade. I was afraid I'd revert back to good girl Lucy.

"Lucy we need to talk," he said in a voice that still gave me shivers no matter how hard I tried to make them stop. He seemed to realize the effect he still had on me. He pressed me against the lockers and pressed his body against mine.

He whispered in my ear, "Why are you talking to that bastard Natsu? To get back at me? You know I hate him," He began to nibble on my earlobe and that's when I broke out of my daze. I shook my head and pushed him away from me hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We're done Gray," I was fuming, how dare he. The day after he cheated on me he comes up to me like nothing happened! I began to see red and I started to shake. I balled my fists looked up at him with my fiercest glare.

"We are not done Lucy," he said stalking towards me, I held my ground.

"You know why we're not done?," he said. He was now as close as he was before, "because you still love me Lucy and sooner or later you'll come back to me." I froze again, I dropped my fists, my shoulders sunk. I was defeated because, everything he was saying was completely true. I didn't think I was strong enough to keep myself away from him and not fall back into his arms.

I shoved him away again and left. I hightailed it out of there, my legs were moving so fast I probably looked like a cartoon character. I faintly heard people calling my name, but didn't stop, I couldn't stop. I burst through the doors and threw myself in to my car. I took a breather and then put the key in the ignition, not caring that I was about to cut school. I was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted, and I needed to sleep… and eat.

I made it home quickly. I burst into the house going straight to the kitchen and grabbing a bag of cheese puffs. I ran into my room, shut the door, and plopped down on my bed. I opened the bag of cheese puffs and scarfed them down. I ate and watched TV like every other heartbroken girl. I began to slow down on my eating when my eyelids began to droop. I fell asleep mid-chew.

Natsu's P.O.V. :

I went out into the hallway looking for where that damn Gray took Lucy. What the hell is wrong with him, grabbing her like that. I finally found them at the far end of the school. Why the fuck did he bring her here? That dirty bastard.

I nearly clocked him when I saw his body up against hers. That STD ridden horn dog! Lucy suddenly pushed him away and sped off. She didn't even see me as she walked by. I immediately started walking after her and calling her but she didn't listen. I turned to the jackass by me.

"What the hell did you do to Lucy?" I said glaring at him. He glared right back at me.

"None of your damn business, what's between my girlfriend and I is our business," he said smugly. That bastard. Then I remembered they broke up. I snorted.

"Girlfriend? Lucy clearly stated to everyone that there is no more Gray and Lucy." He balled up his fists and walked away. I was about to chase after him when Loke and Happy came out of nowhere.

"Let it go man, it's the first day of school," Loke said, winking at a girl who passed by.

"Just chill man, chill. He ain't worth it. Gray has a almond head, you have a walnut head. Walnuts will always be better than almonds," he patted my shoulder, "So don't worry." I chuckled as we made our way to gym class.

Loke elbowed me in my side, "Hey Natsu, do you like Lucy." I was completely taken off guard by that question.

"What the hell? No. I don't like girls, I like sex. Lucy has nice boobs, that's all," And that was all. That was what I was gonna keep telling myself. A voice in the back of my head said that even I didn't believe that.

* * *

*** REVISED***


	3. When at a Party, You Get Shit Faced

**Story chapter 3**

**A/N : Hello again my Nalu loving pandas! I would just like to thank all of the nice and encouraging comments you sent me. When I read them I literally hopped to my computer to start typing again. BTW I will try to update at least once a month and if I'm really lucky every two weeks. I mentioned a lot of Kpop songs in this chapter cause I was jamming out while writing this. Look out for some major plot twists. Enjoy!**

Story chapter 3

"They're just girls breaking hearts, eyes bright, uptight, just girls. But she can't be what you need if she's 17. They're just girls. They're just girls," Ugh. I groggily opened my eyes to find myself sprawled out on my bed with cheese puffs in my hair. I looked like someone's pet ferret. I looked over to see my phone ringing. I flailed my arm around a bit til I could get a grip on it. I pushed the answer button and put it up to my ear.

"Hello," I said, sounding like a sick person.

"It's Natsu, I'm picking you up in an hour and a half, be ready," he commanded me. What the hell? I was not in the mood for him as soon as I woke up. I hadn't even listened to T.O.P. yet.

"What the hell Natsu, I'm not going any where," I said annoyed.

"Then I'll drag you out the way you are," he said and something told me he wasn't bluffing.

"How'd you even get my number?" I asked, not recalling giving it to him in the first place.

"Erza," he said like it was the obvious answer. That conniving...

"You don't know where I live," I said hoping that would get him to give up.

"Found out from Erza," I let out a string of curses after that. I sighed in defeat knowing I would not win in this.

"Fine," I huffed, hanging up. I took my phone into the bathroom and docked it, knowing only listening to my favorite songs would sooth my tortured soul. I stripped out of my clothes and hopped in the shower. I was surprised to know that it takes a bit of work to get powdered cheese out of your hair. My arms hurt by the time I got out of the shower. I sang along to Ariana Grande as I dried myself and picked out my clothes. I chose dark wash short shorts, a black crop top that had the LA crossbones symbol on it, a hat that said 'Fuk U' , and my all black high top converse.

I returned to the bathroom and put loose curls in my hair, singing along to one of my single most favorite songs ever. Love Me Harder is sheer perfection. I put on my hat, and grabbed my phone just as I heard someone honking downstairs. When I got outside, I realized just how much I slept. It was like 8:00! I had slept for about seven hours. I saw Natsu still honking in his black convertible.

I opened the door and sat down just as he said, "Damn, I give you an hour and a half and you're still late! I've been out here for like twenty minutes! I was about to go in there and get you," He yelled outraged. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you I didn't want to go," I said as he pulled out. As he started speeding up, I noticed my hair flowing all different which ways. I would look like someone took a balloon to my head by the time we got there. I decided to push the button to put the roof up, not caring if Natsu wanted it open or not.

"Hey!" He said glaring at me, "Quit touchin' shit in my car." I rolled my eyes just as my phone rang. My "Girls" ringtone began to play again. Natsu wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"Lucy the one and only speaking," I said into my phone.

"Are you coming by the party tonight?" Erza snickered. How dare she laugh at my misfortune!

"I didn't really want to but I didn't really have a say in the matter," I glaring at Natsu. I heard Erza laugh again. That evil witch.

"Did you call just to laugh at my unhappiness?" I asked her. I could hear the loud music blasting through the speakers on her end.

"You might be mad now, but trust me, this party is worth it," she said hanging up. I shrugged and looked out the window.

"You like that Indie shit?" Natsu asked. I turned my head around so fast, I got dizzy for a second.

"The hell did you say? Watch your mouth Natsu, you could get shot for saying things like that," I said flicking the side of his head. He just laughed like I didn't just threaten to shoot him.

He looked over at my phone and snorted, " Who's the ugly douche in the picture." I flipped about my music choice is one thing, insulting my gorgeous, magnificent, talented Harry Styles is a crime for the death penalty.

"I don't know who the fuck you're talkin' about, but you're not talkin' about Harry I will fucking cut you Natsu, I will punch you in your temple so hard you'll be knocked out till Friday. If we're talking about douches then you're the only one I fuckin' know. You have fucked with the wrong crazy bitch. Say something about him again and I will shove my foot up your ass so far, your intestines will be in your fuckin' mouth," I completed my rant huffing and angry. I decided to give him the silent treatment for the rest of the ride. I was still ranting and cussing him out in my head.

"My bad, Lulu damn. Take an ice pack and chill, it was a fuckin' joke," he said. I refused to acknowledge him though he called me Lulu. If I had to choose though, I would rather be called Lulu than every other nickname I've been graced with. I decided to put my earphones in my ear and listen to music to calm my nerves. I couldn't turn up at the party if I was irritated at Natsu.

Soon we pulled up to a wood that looked like it should be in a scary movie. I slowly pulled my headphones out of my ears and turned to Natsu. Was Natsu actually a teenage psycho? Was there a knife and shovel in the trunk? Was he going to rape me and bury me in the woods?

"Quit looking at me like I just kicked your puppy," he said taking the keys out of the ignition.

I squinted my eyes at him, "I know how to box you know." I was getting really suspicious, really fast. Who wouldn't. I mean, he forced me out of my house and drove me to a wood that seems like it hasn't seen life since 1867.

"How is that relevant to anything?" Natsu asked looking at me weirdly.

"Just letting you know," I said, convinced I would soon have to run for my life. I gripped the door handle, ready to run for it.

"What are we doing here anyways?" I asked, eyeing him warily.

"The party," he said like he was talking to a four year old.

I continued to squint at him, "I believe it when I see it." He shrugged and got out, I followed suit. We walked into the woods and I walked at least five feet away from him.

"Are you still mad that I insulted your man god?" He laughed at me, I just sucked my teeth and glared at him. Soon I began to hear loud music playing and the ground began to shake and rumble.

"Now do you believe the party's here?" He asked still snickering at me. Ass. I responded by flicking him in his head and walking ahead of him. When we reached the party, I immediatly sought out Erza. Her dumb ass would give Natsu my number. I spotted Jellal before I spotted her and I knew she would be somewhere near him. I found her on Jellal's lap, both drunk off their asses.

All of a sudden I felt an arm around my waist, "I brought you to the party and you run off somewhere leaving me behind?" It was Natsu, for a moment I thought it was Gray. If it was Gray, I don't know what I would have done.

I shrugged and took a sip of the beer in his hand. "Hey! Get your own," he said. At that moment I realized the reason his arm was around my waist. Gray came marching over to us with a scowl on his face. For some reason, Natsu's arm around my waist kept me from letting Gray manipulate my emotions.

"Get you're fucking arm off my girlfriend," Gray yelled. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, continuing to sip Natsu's drink. I smirked at him and began to lean into Natsu. The veins in his arms looked liked they were going to pop out. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm pulled me into him.

"She's mine Natsu, I told you that," Gray yelled. I had to admit, I always liked Gray when he was angry, he was sexy as hell. I shook my head, this was not the time.

"Last time I checked, I belong to no one," I said, trying to pull away, but his grip on my waist was too tight.

"You'll always belong to me, Lucy," he said, I couldn't stop the shivers that went down my spine as he said it.

"You guys broke up, Gray. How delusional can you be?" Natsu said glaring daggers at Gray.

"Whether or we did or not, has nothing to do with you, you damn scoundrel," Gray yelled in his face. I was getting tired of this shit real fast.

"Gray, get your fuckin' hands off me, we are not dating anymore!" I tried fruitlessly to get away from him, and ended up dropping the cup of beer, splattering at Gray's feet. Suddenly he did something that surprised me so much I froze. He pulled me by my waist and kissed me hard. I could feel all the anger and passion in it and the part that I was angry and disgusted with, was that I didn't pull away. I didn't try to get myself free, I enjoyed it, and I couldn't say I didn't.

Gray was suddenly pulled away from me and thrown into the nearest table. I was knocked to the floor, stunned and ashamed. Fists were flying, Natsu and Gray were rolling around on the ground. I decided since it was my fault, I would stop it before they did something they would regret.

"Natsu! Stop it!" I yelled. I grabbed Natsu under his arms and pulled him off of Gray. He was still thrashing around and trying to punch Gray. So I straddled him and held his arms down.

"Natsu! Calm down!" I looked into his crazed eyes and soon he began to calm down. He had a busted lip and a bruise forming on his cheek. I let go of his arms and sat back as he wiped his nose. As soon as I felt something poking my thigh I hopped off him.

"You damn nasty horny dog," I said standing up.

He just smirked at me completely forgetting he was in a fight two seconds ago, "I couldn't help it. With a sexy girl on top of me, how could I not?" I just rolled my eyes and looked over to where Gray was a second ago. Surprisingly, he was gone.

"What's up sexy girl and walnut head," Happy said appearing out of no where. Loke was right next to him with some random girl under his arm. He was smirking like he was gonna get some tonight. Loke was a man whore, the biggest definition.

"Natsu, you look like shit," Loke stated matter-of-factly. The girl next to him laughed uncontrollably, I didn't catch the joke.

"Did you trip and bust your face again?" Happy asked. Natsu scrunched up his features.

"No, you bastard," Natsu said upset. I just laughed.

"How'd he bust his face," I said laughing. Natsu elbowed me in my side, scowling at me.

"After a house party we were walking to Loke's house, right. So we were stumbling and tripping down the street, then all of a sudden, Natsu trips over his own two left feet and goes down like the Titanic. He moved in fucking slow motion. He goes splat on the ground like weeks old jello. When he gets up, he has a bloody nose and a bruised face, like right now. He made us swear to tell everyone he got attacked by a rabid squirrel. That was sophomore year, down to this day you're the only one to knows the real story," Happy explained to me. I had tears in my eyes and holding on to a still frowning Natsu for balance. Happy sure knows how to tell a story.

"Asshole," Natsu mumbled.

"Let's not stand here and amuse ourselves with Natsu's idiocy. We're here to dance and get drunk off our asses," Loke said leading us to the drinks table.

"I second that," I said following him. A smiling Happy and a sulking Natsu soon followed. As I was pouring myself a drink, a drunken idiot decided to approach me.

"Hello sexy mama," he slurred. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him. I sipped my drink and looked away.

"Hey," he poked me, "You have a nice nose. It's straight and pointy." I was getting really irritated with this guy.

"You're just my type. You have a round head, nice blond hair, nice big-"

"She's taken," Natsu said putting a hand on my waist and glaring at the drunken bastard.

"Sorry man, I didn't know. She was totally flirting with me, you better keep that bombshell on a tight leash," the guy slurred before walking away. I rolled my eyes, glad he was gone.

I turned to Natsu smirking, "Taken? By who?"

"Me of course. Didn't you know, you're mine and only mine," He said his mouth dangerously close to mine. I just stood there with my mouth half open and my cup hovering by my chin. I stayed that way for a couple of seconds until I heard one of my many favorite songs. Cash Cash Take Me Home.

"I love this song," I said putting down my cup and pulling Natsu to the makeshift dance floor. I immidiatly started jumping up and down and moving my body to the music. Though I couldn't dance to save my life, my body still flowed and moved around. I guess alcohol gives me dancing ability. I felt Natsu's hands on my waist, but I continued to enjoy myself. When that song ended another song played that could have kept me dancing all night. The caked up remix of 23 had one of the best drops I ever heard. If I could twerk, I would have done it right then.

"Need another drink?," some guy ask. Of course I took him up on his offer, I was turnt up! But when I was about to put it to my mouth, Natsu smacked it straight out of my hand. I gaped at him. Was he jealous that guy didn't offer him a drink?

"Don't drink that. You'll be out like a light in ten minutes," even after he said that I continued to gape at him. My reaction time was a bit slow. I slowly began to close my mouth and pout. I really wanted a drink.

"You obviously can't handle your liquer," he chuckled. I snorted.

"Better than you can," I could handle my liquer, I think.

"Is that a challenge I hear," Natsu said cupping his ear.

I could never back down from a challenge. I would beat him if it was the last thing I did, "Of course."

Natsu got us set up with 3 cups of alcohol, all of which I could not name. I found an at least half sober to tell us when to start and say who won.

"Start," the person slurred. I instantly picked up my cup and drowned it while going for the next. I was gulping my third when Natsu threw up on the ground and passed out. I would have jumped up and down and celebrated... if I didn't pasout right after.

I groaned and opened my eyes. I woke up in an unfamiliar room next to a familiar sleeping person. Natsu was snoring heavily next to me, arms and legs everywhere. His arm was actually on my stomach and it was hella heavy. It was pitch dark in the room, so I didn't realize that if I tried to roll away from Natsu I would tumble off the bed. Which made my headache ten times worse.

Heavy footsteps came pounding down the hallway and opened the door. When they turned on the light, I saw it was Happy. He took the time to laugh at my awful position before checking to see if I was okay. My head was leaning crookedly on a discarded bookbag on the floor, my leg was half on the bed, and both my arm were sprawled in different places.

"Hahaha, you looked like a dead ostrich! By the way are you alright? Didn't get a concussion there right? I don't have the money for your medical bills," Happy said still heaving from laughing at me.

"Oh, thanks for worrying about me, you asswipe," I said getting up and rubbing my head.

"Where am I at?" I asked looking around the room.

"The guest room. You and Natsu were passed out with your heads in the dirt when I found you. So I brought ya here," Happy said leaning against the doorway.

"What time is it?" I asked looking out the window. It was still dark, like pitch black dark.

"Three in the morning," he said plainly.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, "Oh hell no, I'm going back to bed. Turn off the light on your way out," I said climbing back into the bed with Natsu.

"Sweet dreams. Don't fall off the bed again," Happy said laughing.

"Bastard," I mumbled closing my eyes.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I hope to have the next one up in a few days, don't hold me to it though. See ya later panda bears!


	4. Just a Day in Senior Year

A/N : I'll be quick. I just wanted to thank you guys again for your helpful reviews. They all make me very happy. I'm introducing some OCs soon that are a big part in the development of this story. I hope this chapter is interesting. I love each and everyone of my Nalu pandas. Enjoy!:

I will kill this damn bastard. I'm going to strangle him. I'm going to shove a fucking pillow down his goddamn throat.

My eyes flew open and I sat up to glare at a sleeping, snoring Natsu with his limbs flying in all different directions. My hands slowly started inching towards his tanned skinny neck. When he started snoring louder, I quickly reached his flesh and began to squeeze. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"What in fucking hell Lucy! I didn't think you were that type of girl!" He said as my hands retreated from his neck.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "You were getting on my damn nerves, I couldn't sleep." He looked over at the clock and smirked.

"It's 7:30 in the morning, call me your alarm clock," he said getting out of the king sized bed. Never again will I sleeping in the same room with that sewer rat. I rolled off the bed, forgetting I had a major hangover and paid the price. I groaned and decided I was not going to school today. I felt like I was gonna die.

I walked into the nearest bathroom and proceeded to clear my face of yesterday's makeup. Only then did I remember I was not in my house, but Happy's. Which meant I had no clothes. I walked back into the room I woke up in and opened the window to check the temperature. As soon as I opened the window, cold air flew into the room and nipped at the bare skin on my arms and stomach. It felt like someone stripped me of my clothes and dropped me in Antarctica. I quickly shut the window as goosebumps began to for on my arms. I sucked my teeth in annoyance and walked out of the room in search of some necessities.

"Happy?" I called down the hallway.

"What?" He answered, "I'm busy," he said in a voice that told me he was completely and utterly high. I shook my head and decided it was no use asking him for anything that wasn't related to drugs or alcohol at the moment. I walked into what seemed to be Happy's room and quietly raided his closet.

"Hmm, I thought guys were the only ones who did panty raids," Natsu said behind me, I could practically feel him smirking.

I threw him an annoyed look, "I'm looking for a pair of... Found 'em!," I said pulling out a pair of basic sweatpants I knew Happy had to have. I pulled them onto my legs and jumped up forgetting to keep my movements slow. I pulled the ponytail holder off my wrist and tied my hair in a ponytail. Damn, I look good even in boy's clothes, I thought.

Natsu eyed me quizzically, "You look like you're ready for for school." I frowned, like hell I was going to school when it felt like little munchkins were banging on the inside of my head with little spiked hammers.

"I'm not going," I said simply, walking out of Happy's room. I suddenly felt the need to lay down, every step was like a smack on the head. I collapsed face first on the bed I previously slept in.

"Aspirin! I need Aspirin!" I said, writhing around on the bed. I prayed it didn't get any worse.

"You got it worse than I did," Natsu said leaning against the door, "and I'm sure I drank more." I glared at him, yearning to knock that smirk right off his stupid face. He walked in with a glass and two pills and shoved them in my face. I mumbled thanks and gulped down those pills like my life depended on it, I felt like it did.

I collapsed back on the bed, "How long will it take to kick in?"

"About an hour," he said nonchalantly. I nearly flipped, an hour! I could die before then.

"I'm kidding, give it 15 minutes," he said when he saw my horrified expression. I slowly rose from the bed and walked downstairs in search of food. I had just realized how hungry I was. I walked around downstairs, looking for some sign of life.

"Does Happy live alone?" I wondered out loud.

"Kind of," Natsu answered, "His parents work out of the country most of the time." I nodded in understanding, my parents did that a lot so I could relate. Speaking of parents, I had to call mine. I reached into the sweatpants, fishing around until I pulled out my phone from my shorts pocket. I dialed my mom and awaited an answer.

"Hello, lovenut…"she paused. I heard her call out to my father, "Honey, that was a nice one I thought of don't you think?"

"Yes, carebear I think it quite suits our Lucy Lu," he answered

I pondered on it for a moment then said, "Are you guys gonna use that one from now on?" I was secretly hoping for the word 'yes'. As everyone who's met my parents knows, they're a bit on the wonky side. When I was twelve my parents read a parenting self-help book that claimed that pet names for the ones you love helps you bond. I don't know who wrote that book, but I do know that they need to be slapped upside the head for thinking up such a ridiculous idea. Since my parents already had pet names for each other, they turned their attention on to me. So every day up till the present, they called me every pet name that came through their head until they found the right one. But I swear they have gone through the same ones about 50 times.

"I don't see why not. I absolutely love it! It's just perfect for you, Lucy," my mother answered, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh really," I said, glad my continuous torture was over and wondered why it took almost 6 years.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! We already moved all your stuff to your apartment. You just need to come by after school so we can give you the keys and tell you where it's at," as soon she said that, I immediately began grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"By the way, where were you last night? You didn't come home," she said and I froze. I could feel my face going ashen. Some people might think it's not a big deal, but I never, never lied to my parents. Even about the little things.

I took a deep breath so I wouldn't stutter. "I...uh...stayed at a friend's house," which wasn't entirely a lie.

"Well, I guess that's alright since you'll be officially an adult in about a month," she said, thankfully buying on to my terrible lying skills.

"Alright, bye mommabear," I said, and of course I had nicknames for my parents. I returned to my happiness as she hung up. I fist pumped the air and jumped up and down, I was finally moving out!

"You seem pretty happy even though your lying sucks dirty ass crack," Natsu said trying to crush my sunshine. I decided to ignore him.

"What's got you so worked up?" he said grabbing a bag of chips from Happy's cupboard. I turned to face him grinning like the cheshire cat.

"I got my own apartment and I moved out!" I yelled, my head in the clouds, forgetting about the headache that was yet to go away.

"What the hell are you bitches yellin' about?" Happy yelled as he descended the stairs, higher than a NASA satellite. I rolled my eyes at him wondering how he got away with going to school like that.

"Are you guys ready to go or naw? School started 10 minutes ago," Loke said walking down the stairs with the girl from last night. I didn't even know they were here.

"How many rounds did you guys go?" Natsu asked like it was a question that was asked all the time, I wouldn't be surprised if it was. My eyes bulged out of their sockets. How could he ask such a question? The girl blushed fiery red, I felt bad for her.

"Lost count," Loke smirked, my eyes popped out even farther. I didn't think he would actually answer the question.

"I'm sure it was more than 5," the girl said shamelessly, I no longer felt bad for the twat. She was just as bad as Loke. I shook my head and walked outside with everyone else cackling like hyenas. I was sure I was the only sane individual there.

"Who's driving?" I asked. I prayed Happy wouldn't volunteer. Unfortunately, I didn't get that satisfaction.

"It's my car, I will," he said walking towards the car. I was scared for my life, he couldn't even walk straight.

"Oh, hell to the motherfucking no, Happy! Give me the damn keys," I said, my hand outstretched, eyeing him carefully. I would tackle his ass if I had to.

"Are you gonna drive then?" Happy asked dangling the keys above my head. My eyebrow began to twitch.

"I don't give a damn as long as it's not you," I said turning away. Suddenly Natsu said he would. I got a twinkle in my eye as I suddenly snatched the keys just as he reached for them.

"Come on Lulu, I said I'd drive," he said stalking towards me with his trademark smirk.

I snickered, "I suddenly feel like driving." I turned and ran across Happy's front yard as Natsu lunged for me. I ran as fast as I could, but seeing as I was not track star, I was soon caught and began tumbling downward. Natsu was on top of me in moments fighting me for the keys. I fought with vengeance, but as soon as he started tickling me I was done for. I writhed and squirmed as tickled my bare stomach, laughing and still determined to not let him get the best of me. I lost in the long run of course.

When we reached the car, Loke had the girl up against the car eating her face like it would save him from a coming apocalypse. I signaled for them to hop in and shoved Happy in the back seat.

"Hey," he yelled as I shut the door. I certainly wasn't sitting in the back with Loke and his fuck buddy. I sat down in the passenger seat as Natsu started the engine. Only then did I realize how massive Happy's house was, his parents must be making some big bucks overseas to afford this house. I soon got irritated with the moans and groans coming from the back seat and turned the radio on loud.

When we reached school, the parking lot was cleared of of any sense of human life and I knew Vice Principal Makarov would give us hell.

"Aww fuck," Natsu said thinking the same thing.

As soon as we stepped out of the car, the short, snow haired man came barreling towards us demanding why we were late.

"Where in the good God's blazes have you hoodlums been? You've already missed two periods and third period is almost over! How are you going to explain yourselves? Get yourselves into my office this instant!" He yelled in our faces, spit flying everywhere. I cringed as he spoke and attempted to hide behind Natsu, so he could be my spit shield.

We shuffled our feet into the school and plopped down in chairs in his office. I snickered when he figured out that there were only four chairs so Loke's fuck buddy had to sit on his lap. From his facial expression, Loke thought he was get some in the supply closet. I rolled my eyes.

I saw the vice principal scribbling on some small sheets of paper and immediately groaned out loud. He shoved the papers in our faces.

"Detention. After school. Today. I wouldn't miss this one," he said as he ushered us out.

"Like hell I'm serving a detention today," I growled as I walked to my locker.

"Not the only one," Loke said, "I got way too much shit to do." Like getting laid.

"So Lulu," Natsu said smirking at me. I knew I wouldn't like what he was gonna say next.

"You got an apartment right?" he asked as I eyed him warily.

"Yeah…"I said, wondering what was up with him.

"Looks like you need a roomie," he said walking up to me with his hands behind his back.

"No, I don't," I said shutting him down.

"But who will take care of my fragile Lulu?" He asked clutching his heart.

"I can take care of myself," I said, nearly reaching my locker.

"Oh come on Lulu. Igneel is driving me crazy! He wants me to get married soon! If he asks me when the wedding date is one more time, I will go batshit," he said, clasping his hands together and pouting. Still, I turned my head.

"I'll pay you," he said. I bet he could practically the cash signs appearing in my eyes.

"850 every two weeks," that's when I turned around.

"Really?" I asked, my resolve diminishing.

"Pinky swear," he said and I was sold. Little did I know, I had made a deal with the Devil himself. I knew as soon as our pinkies locked there was no turning back, but I did it anyways.

"Good, I'll move in today," he said pulling his pinky back. I was surprised, couldn't he at least wait a week.

"Today!?" he nodded. I didn't get to retort, because the bell rang and students flooded into the hallway, smashing me against my locker. As much as I tried to push back, it was no use.

When the hallway finally cleared, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. When I saw Happy and pretty girl with white hair turn the corner, I couldn't help but follow them. I'm nosy I know, but I wasn't the only one, Natsu and Loke followed me over. We watched in awe as the ordeal went down.

"I know we only just met, but I...I.." oh my fucking god, she was confessing to Happy. The lucky bastard.

"I think I like you," the girl continued. Then there was a long pause, Happy stayed there unblinking, unmoving. I guessed he was processing what she had just said.

Suddenly his hand went up and patted the girl on the shoulder, " You know Carla, I like me too." I gasped, I didn't know he was that slow. Tears welled up in Carla's eyes and she ran away crying. Loke, Natsu, and I walked over to him shaking our heads solemnly.

I put my hand on Happy's shoulder, looking him in the eye, "Happy, are you mentally constipated?" I was completely serious. At first I thought his stupidity was only minor, but that charade made me think otherwise.

"Mentally... what?" I shook my head again. I wondered how he even passed first grade. Even a six year old can tell when a girl is telling him she likes him. It seemed Happy was a lost cause.

"Hey! Haven't you kids learned your lessons yet? Get to class!" Vice principal Makarov yelled stomping towards us.

Loke huffed, "We were on our way."

He shook his head furiously, "Do you think I'm some kind of fool? I know how much trouble you've all been causing since yesterday. I won't have it! Just because that principal's lax doesn't mean I will be! You won't get away with anything while I'm around." His face was red and I could tell he just wanted to throttle us.

"Then you just won't be around," Natsu said smirking.

Mr. Makarov was about to explode and I didn't want to be there to see it.

"Let's just go before he pops like a tomato in the microwave," I said pulling Happy and Natsu to class. Loke and the girl whose name I still don't know, unfortunately, decided to stay and argue with the vice principal, earning themselves one more detention.

"I forgot what classes I have again," Happy said when we were far enough from the vice principal. I was about to retort about how scatterbrained he was, but then I realized I didn't remember mine either.

"Damn it," I huffed.

"Let's just sit in a random class before the old dwarf has a hernia," Natsu suggested. I nodded, that would be the best thing to do. We opened the closest door to us and filed in before Mr. Makarov saw us. Turns out it was a freshman history class. They all turned to look at us like we were purple monkeys riding on unicycles and throwing bananas at the queen. We snuck into the back of the class and tried to be unseen. The teacher looked at us incredulously, but then returned to whatever she was explaining to the class.

I propped my head up on my hands and stared out of the window. I didn't get the satisfaction of daydreaming because Natsu and Happy decided to pester me to no end with written notes.

'This class is fuckin' boring

Yup' it said, written in their horrible, nearly undecipherable handwriting.

'Wat the hell do u guys want?' I wrote back, glaring at them.

'We're bored

'Entertain us' they wrote back. I smirked and handed them my phone.

"Read this fanfiction if you're bored," Little did they know, it was boy-on-boy for Harry and Ron from Harry Potter. I remember the first time I read it, Erza had recommended it to me. It had got a little hot heavy, even for me. My face turned all red and I had to fan myself a bit.

"Fan-what?" I sat with my head rested on my hand, awaiting their reaction. I snickered as both their faces went ashen and their eyes went wide. Happy's mouth fell open and Natsu eyebrows shot up his forehead so fast, I thought they might get lost in his hairline.

"I mind feels violated and I feel like a dirty pervert," Happy said shivering.

"What the hell is this?" Natsu asked shoving my phone back into my hand. There faces were fiery red and they were coughing repeatedly. I just sat there and laughed my ass off, pounding my desk and slapping my knee. Natsu's face was almost as red as his hair. Because of that incident, they didn't bother me for the rest of the day.

As I was walking out of the classroom and into the hallway, I accidentally bumped into a girl with shoulder length blue hair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I said, bending down to help her pick up her books.

"It's cool. By the way, I'm Levy, I'm new here," she said as we stood up.

"I'm Lucy. What grade are you in?" I asked.

"Twelfth. I hope this is the last school I have to go to before I graduate," she said staring off into space, looking a little forlorn.

"I'm in twelfth too. It was really nice to meet you. If you ever need someone to show you around, come find me. I'll see you around, Levy," I said walking down the hallway.

It was the end of the day and I was having an unrewarding battle with my locker when Erza tapped on my shoulder. I spun around and smiled, not having seen her all day.

"Hey Luce," she said smiling back at me.

"Guess what?" I squealed, nearly jumping up and down.

"You finally got laid?" she said moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"No. I'm finally moving into my apartment. I don't know what it looks like though," I said and she grinned.

"You have to show me around, plus, you still didn't tell me what initiated this change," She said before Jellal grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. I swear she spends more time with him than her own mother.

I was wondering how I'd get home when I spotted Happy. I was glad he was there because I wasn't too fond of riding the bus. I followed him out to his car and hopped in the back.

He gave me an odd look. "I need a ride home," I shrugged.

"Who said I was going to take your ass home?" he said, eyeing me through the mirror. He was about to pull out when the passenger door opened and Loke climbed in.

All of a sudden I saw Natsu's dumb ass walking towards the car. Just because I wanted to, I locked the door just as he was about to open it. He scowled and knocked on the glass. He was obviously yelling obscenities at me, but I pretended not to hear. I cupped my hand to my ear and tilted it towards the window. I smirked at him, but my fun was short lived when Happy opened the door. I quickly scooted to the other side of the back seat and close to the window, knowing he would want his revenge.

"I wanna know who the hell said I was gonna drive ya'll anywhere. Ya'll got that gas money though?," Happy asked, finally being able to pull out of the parking lot. When everybody answered with a no, he huffed and turned his attention back to the road.

I could see Natsu glaring at me through the side of my eye. I wondered what he was thinking. When Happy turned the radio up loud, I took it upon myself to belt out the lyrics to Katy Perry's Dark Horse. I knew every word to the song and felt I hit the high note well. I was confused when everyone turned around to stare at me with pained expressions.

"Lucy, you sound like one of those screaming goats. I hope you never, ever try to sing ever again," Happy said. I was flabbergasted. I was positive I had a good singing voice. If I didn't, my dad wouldn't have said I sounded like Beyonce. He wouldn't lie to me, would he?

I huffed and stayed silent the entire time, glaring at everyone, especially Loke, who was snickering up front.

"Get the fuck out," Happy said as he pulled up to Luke's house, "Address Lucy."

"3128 Maloby Avenue," I said, still upset he said I sounded like a goat. He nodded and drove off. When he arrived at my house, I said a quick goodbye before jumping out, just in case Natsu was going to throw his shoe at me or something.

My mother nearly pounced on me as soon as I got home and I almost fell over. "Lovenut! I'm so glad you're home! We moved all your stuff already. Let me get you the keys," she said, kissing me on the cheek. She walked away for a second and when she returned and pressed the cold hard metal into my waiting palm, I nearly melted. I've been waiting for my own apartment for years.

"I'm gonna go see how it looks," I said, grabbing my car keys off the counter.

"Don't forget your parents lovenut! We'll call you before we board the plane," she called as I was walking out the door. I waved to her in acknowledgement and hopped into my car. I revved up the engine and tried not to run too many stop signs. When I finally reached my apartment, I pranced inside like a show pony and twirled into the elevator. I was too high in the clouds to pay any mind to the odd looks and stares. I rode the elevator to the top floor and walked down the hallway looking for number 379. When I reached, I unlocked the door and nearly died of pure happiness on the spot. I skipped into the apartment, spinning and running my hands along the walls. I absolutely loved how my parents decorated, it was completely my style.

I threw myself on the couch in the living room and I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my face. I kicked my legs up in the air and laughed at nothing.

After I had explored every room in the house about three times, I decided to call Erza to see if she wanted to check it out. "Hey Erza," I said when she picked up.

"Hey, Luce. What's up?" She answered.

"Do you wanna come by the apartment? You said you'd want to see it," I said turning on the TV.

"Sure! Where's it at?" She asked. I told her my address and room number and said goodbye. I had flipped through all the channels multiple times and I was officially bored out of my mind. So I decided to Snapchat everyone for no reason. Then I heard a knock at the door.

I wondered how Erza could get here so quick. I opened the door and immediately tried to slam it shut. That bitch Juvia was standing at my door like I still wanted to see her. I couldn't close the door because she stuck her damn foot in the way.

"Why in bloody hell are you standing at my door, bitch?" I snarled, staring her down like she just smacked my baby.

"Lucy please just hear Juvia out! Juvia-" She pleaded.

"How the fuck am I supposed to listen to a word that comes out of your mouth, Juvia? You fucking slept with my boyfriend. You know it fucking hurts that Gray cheated on me, but it hurts even more to know that he was cruel enough to do it with my best friend. You knew how much I loved him Juvia, but you fucked him dry anyways. It's a miracle that I can actually look you in your damn face right now!" I yelled, fuming and seeing red.

"But Lucy-" she cried, expecting me to let her speak. She always does this, she thinks that if she cries, everyone will fall at her feet. That wasn't happening today.

"How long?" I asked, ignoring anything that was coming out of her filthy mouth.

"What?" She asked, not comprehending.

I rolled my eyes and repeated myself, "How long? How long were you fucking my boyfriend?"

"Umm...a month maybe two, but Lucy please-" I held up my hand.

"Juvia, I can't forgive you for this. Every time I see your face, I think about your tongue down his throat. Don't you understand what you did? You not only slept with my boyfriend, you betrayed my trust. I can never, ever trust you again, so please leave and never come back," I said shutting the door. I never wanted to see her again. How the hell did she find out where I lived? I bet she asked my parents.

When I heard another knock on the door, I flung it open and almost punched Erza in the face, thinking she was Juvia. "Jeez, Luce! Did you call me here just to beat my ass!" She laughed.

"Sorry, Juvia was just here," I explained myself. She looked at me curiously and I said I'd explain.

"Spill," she demanded as we sat down on the couch.

"Juvia slept with Gray," I sighed and her breath caught in throat. She gasped and her jaw dropped into her lap.

"What the hell? Why? When? How?" She demanded.

"I was on my way to drop a dress off at her house and when I walked up the stairs, I heard them having sex. I walked in the room and I swear something in my brain snapped. I don't know what happened but I'm not the same anymore," I said, reliving every moment of that day.

"This doesn't seem likely..." She she said tapping her chin.

I nodded, didn't seem likely to me either. "Why'd you become like this? No offense."

"I guess to show him that, I could be strong even though he did that to me. I also took this as a chance to do all the things I've always wanted to do, but never had the courage to. So I guess it was a blessing in disguise. I was always a coward you know, so I've never really lived until now," I explained. Then Erza reached over and pulled me into her arms and rubbing my back. She told me I wouldn't have to go through this alone. She also told me something I didn't want to hear, that I should talk to Juvia.

"So...about Natsu?" She asked after she pulled away. She smirked, thinking I liked him or something.

"I don't like Natsu. Don't get any ideas," said, stressing the word 'don't'. She laughed and elbowed me in my side.

"You want some hot chocolate?" I asked her. When she nodded I got up and walked into the kitchen, wondering why she thought I liked Natsu.

Meanwhile...

Natsu's P.O.V. :

When Happy dropped me off at my house and walked straight inside, almost walking into a potted plant. I was pondering on how to get Lucy back. No one gets away with locking the door on me, plus she scarred me for life with her fanfictions. I shivered at the thought.

As I walked into the house, I felt something was different. It had an eerie feeling about it, it put me on edge.

"Natsu," Igneel boomed from the living room. There was a man standing there who looked strikingly similar to someone I know. He had salmon hair, tan skin, and smoky onyx eyes. He looked a lot like...me.

"Natsu, we've finally found your brother!" I choked. 'Brother?'

"You were separated when your parents went missing, everyone thought him dead, he's been in foster homes all his life," Igneel explained. Honestly, I never remembered having a brother, but then again, I only had one memory of my childhood. It was of my father giving me a recording pen on my birthday. I listen to it just about everyday. 'You're four now champ. You're growing up so fast. I love you buddy,' is what it said. I smiled at the memory.

"I'm Bradley," he said extending his hand out to me. I shook it, but I didn't want to. There was something in the way he looked at me, and the gleam in his eye that creeped me out.

"Natsu," I said, staring him down.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Thirty," he said, giving me the same look I was giving him. If he was thirty now, that would mean he was about twelve when we lost our parents, so he must remember what happened.

"Hey, Igneel, I need to talk to you about something," I said retracting my hand.

"What is it my boy?" He asked.

"I'm moving out today," I said, sticking my hands in my pockets.

He tilted his head to the side, confused, "Oh really. With whom?"

I knew I had to word this right or there was no way in hell I was moving out. "I'm umm... moving in with my girlfriend...yeah my girlfriend," I cringed as the words came out of my mouth. Lucy, my girlfriend, no way in hell.

His eyebrows shot up, "Finally, I thought you'd stay the same way for ever. He doesn't know how to treat the ladies. I can't even count how many girls we've had calling the house crying for Natsu," he said speaking to Bradley. I scoffed, he talked about me like I was the scum of the earth. I decided to remove myself from the situation before Igneel asked when the wedding was.

I walked into my room and grabbed whatever clothes I could get my hands on, my cologne and deodorant, my toothbrush, and a couple pairs of shoes. I'd come back for the rest later. I knew Igneel was waiting for me at the bottom of the stars and I contemplated jumping out of the window. I realized that wouldn't be my best bet because I could break my neck and die. I'd be all over the news. The headlines would say: 'Teenage heartthrob tragically falls to his death through a third floor window. Police are suspecting murder, but who would want to kill such a gorgeous angel face?' I decided to go down the stairs, though there was a risk of being asked uncomfortable questions.

"He he he. So when's the wedding boy?" Igneel asked. I sucked my teeth in annoyance.

"We haven't decided yet," that was my best answer. If I said we weren't getting married, it would be an all out war.

"It's unfortunate that we couldn't live together Natsu," Bradley said, but something about him said the total opposite. I nodded and left, still on edge from having met Bradley. I texted Lucy for directions, hopped on my motorcycle and left.

When I got to the apartment complex, I was completely amazed. I walked into the elevator and was not surprised to find out that the lady in the corner was giving me bedroom eyes. I smirked and winked at her and she blushed and turned away. I sighed, it just never fails, I'm just too fucking charming. I got off on the last floor and was again unsurprised. The lady from the elevator was following me. I was too damn sexy for her, she just had to see more of me.

I knocked on door 379 and waited for Lucy to open the door, but she was taking too damn long. That lady was staring at me like a lost puppy and it was starting to get weird. That's when Lucy finally opened the door.

"Finally! I've only been waiting here for ten hours," I said walking in. I laughed when the lady glared at Lucy and Lucy glared right back.

"What's her problem?" Lucy asked closing the door. I stared at her for a second, waiting.

"What?" She asked walking furrowing her eyebrows.

"Are you going to show me to my room?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes, but led me anyways.

"Is that all you brought? You look like you're running from the law," she said eyeing my bag. I shrugged and threw my bag down in the room. I proceeded to explore the apartment, nodding to myself in approvement. It looked like one of Igneel's penthouse suites.

"I'm going to take a shower," Lucy said walking away. I smirked evilly to myself, getting a devilish idea. As soon as I heard the water running, I went around the apartment flushing every toilet and opening turning on sink. I grinned in satisfaction when I heard Lucy scream at the top of her lungs.

"Natsuuuuuu!" She screamed and I laughed picturing her face.

"Karma's a bitch Lulu!" I called back to her. Yes, yes she is.


	5. Malls, Treacherous Buildings of Evil

I opened my eyes and felt something cold on my face. I blinked twice, trying to figure out why it was pitch black. I distinctly remember that I had a night light in my room. Only then did it dawn on me that I was not in my room, or even my apartment. I felt soft cloth on my face and arm, but when I moved a bit to figure out what it was, I found myself tumbling to the floor. 'Was I just in a clothes rack?' I asked myself.

I felt around on the floor blinder than a bat in broad daylight. "Hello... Anybody there?" I asked the darkness around me. I was a bit spooked, I was praying I hadn't been kidnapped.

"Lulu? Is that you?" I heard Natsu call out, relief instantly flooded through me.

"Natsu, where are you?" I asked still swinging my arms around like a drunk octopus.

"Lulu, I think I just woke up under a shoe rack," He said and I laughed. He was in a better position than I was, my neck, back, and head all hurt.

"I woke up in a clothes rack, so don't complain," I said and he snickered.

"Do you have your phone on you?" I asked fishing around for mine.

"Why so you can text me?" He said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes.

"So you can use the light you dumbass," I said. I finally found my phone and turned it on, the light illuminated the silhouettes drenched in darkness. I moved it around until I saw Natsu's phonelight up a couple feet away.

"I think I found you," I said walking towards him just as he started singing.

"You found me. You found me. Lyin' on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late-"

"Okay Natsu, you can shut up now," I said standing above him. He reached out his hand for me to help him up and I tried to, I really did, but Natsu weighs a ton and I'm not fit.

"Damn, you're like a beached whale! How much to you eat, fatso?" I said after he decided that watching me huff and puff like the big bad wolf was not worth it.

"It's called muscle, babe," he said flexing his arms, which I had to admit, were really sexy. Of course I couldn't let him know that though, so I rolled my eyes and pretended to be uninterested.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"A store maybe. I really have no fucking idea," he said. He cursed as he say his phone battery, it was gonna die in about half an hour. Luckily my phone had been turned off so it still had about 80% of battery.

"Maybe we should find some flashlights or something. I hope this is Walmart," I said using my phone to look around. As I was about to walk away, I tripped over Natsu's enormous foot. I grabbed onto him for balance and we both went tumbling down. We landed in a rather awkward position. Natsu landed on the floor with me ontop of him, straddling his waist. I could see his face because I had dropped my phone, but I could tell he had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face at that moment.

"Even though I know you've been waiting for an opportunity to jump me, I afraid this is just not the time," he said and I hopped off him so fast I nearly stepped on his golden boys.

"In your dreams you perv," I said picking up my cell-phone.

"Every night," he said standing up. I gestured for him to follow me and we explored what looked like a Sear's. I mentally thanked the lord that we ended up in a store that had some sort of electronics section. When we finally found our way there, we were bruised and sore from bumping into anything and everything.

"Ugh. Why do I feel like this has something to do with alcohol," Natsu said.

"Me too, also considering the fact that my head is pounding like porn stars," I said searching for batteries.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just compare your headache to porn stars," Natsu said from behind me. It took us what felt like forty-five minutes to find batteries and two flashlights. Seriously, why don't they just sell the flashlights with batteries included.

"Let's shake and bake, baby" Natsu said walking away. I rolled my eyes and followed suit. We walked around for a while before we found an exit, but wasn't really an exit. We were in a motherfucking mall.

"How the hell…" Natsu said as we stood in the middle of our local mall.

"Come the fuck on," I said groaning.

"I'm never drinking again," Natsu said finding his way to a bench.

"Let's find something to eat, I feel like a hungrey cheetah right now. If we don't find food, I'll chew your arm off," I said walking over to him.

He frowned, "Are you usually this nasty? You're the only girl I've ever met that talk like that."

I smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment. Maybe that's why I pull all the guys." I heard Natsu laugh as he followed me. "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

We walked around for a while until we found the food court, where we raided the restaurants for snacks. All we found were bags of chips, apparently that didn't satisfy Natsu.

"Where is all the damn food at?" I sucked my teeth in annoyance, he had just eaten six bags of chips.

"The mall is closed you dumb ass," as I said that, I got what felt like a flash back of last night.

_"Gimme your hat!" A drunken half-naked Erza yelled as she grabbed a man by his collar and shook him around. I smirked as I thought about how she would regret it the next day._

_"Hey, you're pretty cute," Happy said to Carla before she flicked him in the forehead and walked off. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives. Even Loke was enjoying himself as him usual bandwagon of girls continued to expand. While I sat in the corner of the kitchen, sipping a fruity drink, bored out of my mind. _

_When one of my favorite songs came on, I figured I might as well dance. I made my way to dance floor and started to move to the music._

_"Yoncé all on his mouth like liquer," I sang, feeling the the effect of the drink kick in. I felt as sexy as Beyonce right then._

_"Wanna do somethin' fun?" Natsu slurred as he danced up to me. Since all my common sense had since been thrown out the window, I quickly agreed._

_"Follow me, beautiful," he said as he grabbed two Jack Daniels and walked out of the house. I knew I was in for a night to remember._

"I knew it!" I said, mentally patting myself on the back for being so smart.

"Knew what? That the mall is closed?" Natsu said confused.

"No, that we were drunk last night," I answered nodding myself.

"I think that much was obvious," he said rolling his eyes. I glared at him for trying to smother my sunshine.

"What's the time?" He asked. I smiled as I looked at the time. It was ten 'til nine, that meant we would be out of here soon.

"Ten 'til nine," I told him. He didn't share my smile though.

"Wait, if they open the doors and see two hungover teenagers strolling around the mall like nobody's business, what are they gonna think?" He asked and I saw his logic.

"They're gonna think we robbed the place!" I said. That's when we heard doors opening and light flooding in.

"Shit," we both cursed. We scrambled around in the dark to find a place to hide. We picked the absolute lamest place to hide; behind a plant. It wasn't a surprise we were seen.

"Hey! What are you hooligans doing here?!" A husky mall cop yelled.

"Dammit Lulu! I said find your own hiding spot!" Natsu whisper yelled at me.

"What? I was here first!" I yelled back at him.

"Hey! I can see you, ya know!" The mall cop yelled, bringing us back to the current situation and out of our petty argument. When he and three other mall cops started coming towards us, we did the only thing we could do, we ran. We jumped over tables and knocked over chairs until we reached an exit. As the blinding sunlight reached my eyes, I blinked and stumbled, nearly out of breath.

"Come on!" Natsu yelled grabbing my wrist. I grunted, easy for him to say, he was fit. We hadn't been running for five minutes and I was already panting.

"Hey! Stop right there!" They yelled. I turned around just in time to see them jump on their moped things and speed up to us. I knew then that we were done for. I wasn't surprised when we were caught. A part of me was a bit relieved that I didn't have to struggle to keep up with Natsu. I felt like I was about to calapse. I guess that's what we get for drinking.

* * *

"This is so fucking annoying! I'm not doing this anymore!" Natsu yelled slapping the sponge down on top of the car.

"You said that five minutes ago," I said continuing to scrub the car furiously. Here we were scribing dirty police cars for our community service. It was one-hundred and ten degrees out side and I was boiling. I was in a bikini and short shorts, and Natsu was in nothing but a pair of cargo shorts. I was so glad I put on sunscreen that morning otherwise I would have looked like a baked tomato.

"Hey, you got time for another car?" Some boys in a red convertible yelled out to me. I furrowed my eyebrows and grunted, that was the sixth time that day.

"Sorry boys, but I'm a bit busy right now. Call me later if you want a service," Natsu said winking. I exploded with laughter as they drove off mentally scarred. We laughed until our sides hurt and we could hardly breath.

"Hey get back to work or I'll add more hours!" A cop yelled to us, that made us sober up quick. We quickly went back to scrubbing and mentally cursing the police force.

* * *

"I'm exhausted," I said throwing myself down on the couch after Natsu. I grunted as my cellphone rang.

"Hey lovenut, how are you?" My mother asked in a sing songy voice.

"I'm fine momma bear," I answered back ignoring Natsu's odd stares.

"Your father and I have a favor to ask," she said.

"Shoot," I said,hoping it wasn't too much work.

"As you know, your father and I are leaving for a trip tonight. Unfortunately, we will not be able to attend Marcy's daughter's wedding. So we hoped you could make an appearance," she said. I couldn't help but groan out loud.

"Mom! I don't even know them," I said not caring that I sounded like a child. I absolutely hated weddings.

"Oh lovenut please? It would mean the world to us," she pleaded.

"Oh fine," I complied, I was honestly too tired to argue.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I really wish we could go. It's being held on a boat you know," she said.

"Cool," I said halfheartedly.

"Remember to bring a date! Bye," she said before she hung up. Date huh?

"You wanna come?" I asked.

"To what?" He asked eyes not leaving the TV.

"A wedding," he cringed.

"I hate weddings," he said and I nodded.

"Me too, but I have to go and I need a date. So…" I said giving him my best puppy dog face and poking him in the side.

I could see the internal battle happening within him and I was extatic when be gave in. "Fine, but it's only cause we're roomies," he said and I snorted.

"Cause we're roomies? It's obviously because of my outrageously adorable face," I said very sure of my abilities.

"Sure Lulu, whatever helps you sleep at night," he said turning back to the TV.

"I bet I help you sleep at night," I gloated. Natsu didn't answer, all he did was smile.


	6. Apologies and confruntations

I was fuming, arms shaking, face flushed. I was going to fucking explode. How dare she approach me again after I told her to sod off. I was close to clocking her in the side of her head and she knew it.

"Lucy just please listen to Juvia! You'll understand if you just listen!" she exclaimed. When my hand reached up to slap her, another fucker appeared.

"Lucy stop! Just listen… please," I froze, every muscle in my body refused to move. My heartbeat slowly began to speed up. I slowly turned around and saw Gray. _Good Lord, God made him good_, I thought smiling at him a bit. He cheated on me but I was still hopelessly in love with him.

"Hey Gray …" I said looking like a lovesick school girl, which I was.

"I know it's hard for you to talk to us right now, but please listen. I can't stand to have you mad at me," he said and I melted. Of course I would listen.

"Alright, go ahead. I'm listening," I sighed. I realized I was having some serious withdrawal. I hadn't talked to Gray in a week and I was feeling the effects. He was like a drug that kept me hooked and though I knew he was bad for me, I kept going back to him. His love was fiercer than the most addicting nicotine.

"You know how our parents are long time friends, right?" Gray asked and I nodded, not knowing where he was going with it.

"Well … How do I put this? ... Juvia and I are in an arranged marriage. We only just found out a month ago on Juvia's birthday," he explained, I was a bit confused. Why did they never tell me?

"Our parents are a bit ...strict and to ensure that we have a relationship, we had to get sexual," Gray said. It took me a bit to realize what he was saying.

"You guys must really like your parents to go through with this," I said shaking my head, I never would have thought.

"We're really sorry Lucy. We didn't want you to find out this way," Gray said.

"But ...Why didn't you guys tell me," My voice broke. To say I was hurt was an understatement. I was crushed. If they would have just told me I would have understood.

"We didn't know how to tell you," Gray said, trying to make me understand.

I looked at the girl who was supposed to be my best friend, why was she so silent? "Say something," I said, "Why don't you fucking say something." She just stared at me with a pained expression.

"How could you guys keep something like this from me? I thought we had no secrets. You were supposed to be my best friend!" I said nearly pulling my hair out.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. This went on for about 2 minutes before she finally said something, "IT'S BECAUSE JUVIA LOVE HIM! JUVIA LOVES HIM SO FUCKING MUCH! Juvia knew that if she told you he would never forgive her, because he still loves you, more than he'll ever love her."

"What?" I asked, since when?

"Juvia's loved him for so long. Juvia's loved him since we were kids. And it hurt like hell every time Juvia saw you together and had to act like the best friend. Juvia knows it'll hurt for you to hear this, but every time we were together, Juvia enjoyed every second of it. Juvia's sorry," she said and I don't know why, but this hurt more than the time I walked in on them.

"If you knew that we couldn't work, then why did you approach me last week?" I asked Gray.

"I overheard you tell Juvia that you secretly liked bad boys," he said rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. I didn't respond, I only nodded and walked away. My mind hadn't totally comprehended what had just happened. I went through my other classes in a daze. My mind was analyzing everything, trying to find a logical evidence to my reasoning: Juvia hadn't really meant what she said, she hadn't really kept this from me. She must have mentioned it once and I just forgot. She would have told me if I was dating the guy she liked, Juvia told me everything. She never kept secrets from me.

I opened the door of my apartment not having known how I got there. Just as I was about to collapse onto my bed from mental and emotional exhaustion, a parcel guy arrived.

"Delivery for Ms. Lucy Heartfilia," he said handing me a huge box. I could hardly carry it and I immediately put it on the floor. I went to thank him, but when I turned around he was gone. I shrugged and closed the door, parcel guys usually like a tip.

I took a knife to the package and sliced it open, revealing the contents inside. I pulled out a sparkly midnight blue dress, black Louboutins, and a black faux fur shawl. I frowned, was my mother trying to make me look like a giant bird? I rolled my eyes and tossed the clothes on my bed. Sitting down on the plush mattress, I began to contemplate my life. The choices I've made and the things I should have done seem to be a bit far off from each other. I felt like everything just went wrong.

"Lucy did you hear? Lucy? Lulu? Why do you look like someone just raped your puppy?" Natsu said, waving his hand in front of my face. I couldn't see him though. I wasn't truly there, I was in another place mentally. I couldn't shake the feeling that Juvia hated me, after all, I dated the guy she loved for two years. I couldn't imagine how it would have felt.

I felt the sudden need to look up. When I did, I nearly fainted. "GOD! Natsu you're so fucking gross. Get your baloney out of my face!" I screeched pushing him off the bed.

"You weren't listening to me," he said nonchalantly after his tumble to the carpet.

"So you t-bag me?!" I said surprised, "you're impossible."

He shrugged and eyed the clothes on my bed. "You're gonna wear that?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with my hand on my heart in mock offense.

"Nothing," he said walking out of my room. I grunted, still upset about how he chose to get my attention. _That bastard, _I thought.

"The limo will be here at eight, be ready!" I yelled out of the door.

"Of course I'll be ready," he yelled back.

"Did you get a tux Natsu?" I asked, knowing how stupid he could be.

"I'm starting to wonder whether you consider me eighteen or four," he yelled back. I shook my head and hopped into the shower, deciding to get ready early. I Really wish I had paid more attention to where I put my foot, because I nearly broke my neck getting out.

I wrapped the towel around me and began working on my wet hair. I spent about fifteen minutes contemplating what I was going to do to it before I actually did something. I decided to just curl it, which took forever and a day to finish. I burnt myself twice and nearly burnt my nose on top of that. Mind you, I hardly ever did my hair. I normally did no heat, overnight hairstyles, for this exact reason.

I did a quick eye shadow and smoothed the color onto my lips and felt energy course through my veins. I smiled, ready to drink my sorrows away at that wedding.

I finished putting on my shoes just as Natsu called me, "Hurry up Lulu! The limo's here!" I took one last look in the mirror, making last minute adjustments. I smoothed down the mid-thigh length dress before walking out.

"Are you-" I ignored the look Natsu gave me as I grabbed my black clutch and exited the apartment. He soon followed suit.

As we slide into the limo, I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach, telling me that something was going to go terribly wrong tonight. I pushed the feeling away and smiled as I looked out the window. I watched the laughing, smiling people I passed by. Lucky bastards.

Why do they have the right to laugh when I can only feel pain? My best friend surely hates me and my boyfriend kept a shitload of secrets from me. I've heard the saying that everything happens for a reason, but right now I'm not so sure. The only thing I can do is be happy for Juvia. She was my best friend after all, so I can't be mad at her. If I was in her shoes, I probably would have just curled up in fetal position and mourned my horrible life.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a loud gurgling sound. "I'm so fucking hungry! I'm gonna die, I swear. I can feel my stomach caving in on itself. If I don't get something to eat right now, my brain will punch my stomach, then my heart will stop trying to stop the fight!" Natsu bellowed holding his stomach. Sometimes I seriously contemplated his mental situation.

"They'll have food at the wedding," I said about to strangle him. His body froze and he looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Lulu, did you seriously just say that to me? I know what type of food they have at these types of fancy pants parties. They give you a leaf and a slice of meat as big as my pinky and call that dinner. I'm not havin' it! I will flip this car if I don't get food! I'm warning ya Lulu!" He said demonstrating how he was going to flip the car.

"Fine," I huffed. I secretly wanted some chicken nuggets, but I wasn't going to admit that.

"Driver?" I said tapping on the window.

"Yes miss" he answered. I asked him to stop by the nearest McDonald's drive through.

When we pulled up to the window, Natsu nearly fell out trying to tell his order into the microphone. "I'd like 1 large fry, a crispy chicken combo meal, a ten piece chicken nugget, two cookies, cinnamon bites, and a lemonade please," I looked at him with a surprised expression. Did he order for all of us?

I rolled my eyes at his eating habits and ordered for myself. "One medium fry, on medium frappuccino, an ice cream come and twenty chicken nuggets please," I said, drooling at the thought of those chicken nuggets. I asked the driver if he wanted anything and when he declined, we moved up.

Natsu sat glaring at me with his arms crossed. "You are wrong Lulu. Just wrong. You were trying to deny me food and you secretly wanted some yourself," he said shaking his head. I shrugged and said, " I have no idea what you're talking about. I just figured, while we're here I might as well order." He just continued to shake his head and turned away.

When we got our food, I had to force myself not to scarf everything down. After I finished, I sat sipping my drink, wondering how long it would take us to get there. It felt like we'd been driving forever when in reality it had only been half an hour. We soon started approaching the dock and I began to hyperventilate. I typically wasn't good at these types of things. My mother always taught me to smile and wave, but somehow my smiles always made me look like a dying chinchilla.

"Okay Natsu we're here," I said clutching the hand rest, "Remember to smile and wave. Put one foot in front of the other. Don't trip. Don't fall. Greet everyone politely. Walk slowly. Don't answer uncomfortable questions from the paparazzi." I knew I was talking more to myself than Natsu, but frankly I didn't care.

We pulled up in front of the dock. "Okay Natsu, you get out first," I said pushing him towards the door.

"I don't want to! Why don't you get out first? Why do I have to?" Natsu complained.

"Because you have to help me get out. That's the way they always do it." I answered him.

"But … Fine," he said opening the door. He stepped out and held his hand out for me to grab. I put my shaky hand into his and stepped out.

There were flashing lights everywhere. The paparazzi were lined up alongside the dock, looking to get the perfect photo. I found comfort in the gentle smile Natsu gave me as we began to walk towards the bedazzled boat.

I then realized how chilly it was. It's only September, it shouldn't be this could. Though I felt like I was going to fall over because of the strong wind, I continued to smile and wave at everyone while gripping Natsu's arm firmly. We're not even famous, why do we need our pictures taken?

It felt like it took forever to get onto the boat. I scanned the deck with a smile on my face. There was alcohol and food, that was all I needed for a great party. Unfortunately, we still had to sit through the ceremony before we could do anything. I couldn't even get a taste!

The ceremony was the longest and most boring hour of my life, but also the most embarrassing. Their vows were like twenty minutes each! My legs were cramped and sore from sitting too long and I couldn't help but squirm. Seeing that Natsu wasn't enjoying this anymore than I was made me feel better. I had to nudge him a few times to make sure he didn't fall asleep.

"Okay, okay! I'm up! I'm up!" He said loudly. Natsu snorted and rubbed his eyes acting like he didn't just fall asleep. Nearly half the room turned to give us the hardest and scariest death glares I have ever experienced in my whole entire existence. I just wanted to melt into a puddle and seep through the cracks in the floor. Natsu on the other hand, was completely unaffected. Even when the guy next to him looked like he wanted to nothing more than to throttle us, he remained unaware.

My face burned a fiery shade of red even when they turned back around. I discreetly pinched Natsu in his side. He turned and gave me the glare of the century. I glared back just as fiercely.

"What the hell?" He whispered, thankfully.

"Do you not realize how loud you just were! Embarrassing!" I whispered back.

"Maybe if you hadn't thumped me in the head I wouldn't have reacted that way," He said trying to put the blame on me.

"Maybe if you hadn't fallen asleep I wouldn't have had to 'nudge' you," I said incredulously. He can't just put all of the blame on me!

"I wasn't asleep!" He said flabbergasted like I just accused him of murder.

"Hush! And yes you were, you were snoring like an old fat chinchilla!" I whispered back.

"Chinchilla! I wasn't snoring, my nose is clogged." He whispered.

I snorted, "Clogged with what? Lies."

"If you two don't shut the hell up right now, I'll toss you off this boat like week old pig's ass," the man next to Natsu said. That shut me up quick. That man could flip us over like an _Uno_ card.

Unfortunately, Natsu never knew when to shut his fish lips. "What? Like hell you'll throw me off this boat! I'll kick your ass old man!" Natsu yelled. This time the whole entire room turn to glare at us, even the bride and groom! I tried to shrink as far into my seat as I could and covered my face with my hands. Meanwhile, Natsu continued to have a showdown with Mr. Thunder Thighs.

Apparently that was the last straw for him. He forcefully grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door, but not before grabbing Natsu by the scruff of his collar and tossing him out of the room head first.

"And don't come back in here!" The man yelled, but I didn't pay him any mind. I couldn't control my laughter as I watched Natsu continue to roll down the hallway. I stood there hunched over clutching my stomach as Mr. thunder Thighs grunted and stomped back inside.

"Hey Natsu wait up!" I said whipping the tears from my eyes. I strolled down the hallway until I found his body sprawled out in the middle of the floor.

"How's it going down there?" I asked, bending over in front of his face.

"Oh, I bet you're enjoyin' this, aren't you? You just love seeing me like this don't you?" Natsu said as he glared at me.

"Oh, but you look so cute down their Natsu!" I said in high pitched voice, clasping my hands together and fluttering my eyelashes.

Natsu growled getting back up, "I'm Natsu Dragneel! I don't take shit from anyone. I can't just let this slide." I grabbed his arm firmly to keep from running back there and getting into more trouble.

"Slow down there big boy! Do you really think you can take him on? He picked you up and tossed you like a bag of dog shit!" I said beginning to believe he had no common sense.

"God Lulu! You talk like a boy, you drink like a boy, and punch like a boy! Are you sure you don't have a penis?" Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

He had the sense to run, because I taken off my shoes and was chasing him down the hallway. We slid down the wooden floors like kids seeing their new house for the first time. When I saw people start to file out of the wedding hall, I discreetly slowed down and snuck into the nearest bathroom.

I was sitting in a stall trying to control my ragged breathing when she walked in. It took all of me not to groan out loud in irritation. Why did she have to be here?

I put my shoes back on and composed myself before walking out with all the confidence I could muster. I was lucky she had walked into a stall so I could blot the sweat from my face and fix my make up and hair. I was re applying my lipstick when she walked back out. I knew it was her because I've heard her sneer many times.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Fancy seeing you here, eh?" She sneered.

"Madison Blakely. Pleasure to see you again," I seethed. I couldn't stand her for the life of me.

"Oh no! The pleasure is _all mine_," she ground out putting more emphasis than necessary on the last two words.

"How's that run down school been faring since I left?" She asked. Run down? By run down I hope she means best in the country. Fairy Tail High is an elite high school that only certain kids can get into, though I do sometimes wonder how Happy got in.

"A lot better actually. You do realize that my 'rundown' school has beat your school out of … everything," I cackled. Madison really does bring out the worst in me.

She glared at me, "I don't care. I'm getting married soon anyways. My husband's so rich, I won't have to work for the rest of my life." I raised my eyebrows high.

"Oh? What type of idiot would want to marry you?" I said with an arrogant smirk I adapted from Natsu.

"Humph, is that jealousy I hear?" She asked cupping her ear.

"You'll never hear anything close coming from my mouth, Blakley," I said giving her a leveled stare.

"You've always been jealous of me Heartfilia. Just admit it. I've always been so much better than you, always one step ahead. If you do I might even hand over the crown to you," she said haughtily.

I took a couple steps toward her till our faces were mere inches apart, "Oh hun, I think you've been mislead. You never had the crown. I've always held it close enough for you to think you had it, but never fully in your grasp. Oh? Are you angry because I've ousted since I moved here in fourth grade, eight straight years of complete surrender to me. You've kneeled to me for years, just because you've moved schools doesn't change anything."

"You bitch! You have no idea what you're talking about! I've always been smarter than you Lucy. I'm first in everything-"

"I was first in our class year. Just because you don't show up to the ceremony doesn't change the results. You've always be second to me, it's time you raise the white flag," I said loving every second of this argument. It's time she got a taste of Karma.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night you whore," she seethed as she shoved me. Even though I desperately wanted to I decided not to retaliate.

"If I'm so wrong, why did you harass me all those years? What? You think I didn't know? I know you trashed my locker all those times, stole my clothes in gym, and purposely sent your minions to terrorize me every second of the day. You thought that if you harassed me enough that I would just give up. And when I didn't you just left, because you couldn't stand being second to me anymore. You went and found the only school where you could be the best and still have some pride. Prestige Private Academy," I said glaring up at her. Yes, she was taller than me and she always used that to her advantage.

"I only did that because you deserved it, you were a major bitch," she said talking in circles.

"Sure, I'm the bitch," I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of my way I have to go meet my fiance," she pushed passed me sashaying out the door. Even though I got that off my chest, I was still upset. I wanted to be the one with the dramatic exit. Dammit.

I saw her purse on the and contemplated giving it to her. She was a bitch, but I couldn't just leave it. I pushed open the door an inch and froze. There were voices. It sounded like Madison and some guy. I looked through the crack and sure enough it was Madison. The guy had familiar features, but I only saw the side of his face. They looked like they were having an interesting conversation and being the nosy person I am I decided to tune in.

"So how are you feeling?" The guy asked.

"Great actually. Since I found out I've stopped drinking and taking my medicine. I feel better than ever," she said cheerfully. 'Found out what?' I asked myself.

"Good. That's good. Remember to take care of yourself," he said with a smooth, charming voice.

"I think we should announce our engagement tonight, while everyone's here. I wanna hurry and do it before I get too big," she said. That's when it clicked; she's pregos!

"Of course, but I want to show you something first," he said taking her hand and leading her away.

"She's pregnant!" I said stuffing her purse into my oversized clutch and walked out. I was going to meet up with Natsu, but I got sidetracked. I found the alcohol table and the rest, as they say, was history.

...

**Natsu's P.O.V. : **

Where the hell is Lucy? She's been gone for over three hours. Knowing her she could have fallen into a toilet somewhere.

There were way too many people here and it was taking me forever to search rooms. I was frantically searching the deck when the fireworks began. They were really cool and I got sidetracked for a moment. The boat suddenly began to rock back and forth ferociously. It literally knocked me onto my ass. Everyone was down on the floor.

There was too much screaming and too much commotion. The fireworks continued to pop and crackle in the sky. It was so loud. The boat was still slightly rocking and it was making me sick. I wanted to find Lucy and get the hell out of here. I was so glad that they hadn't taken this ship into the water.

Women were still screaming and glasses were breaking, being shattered and stepped on as people stampeded off the boat. I forced my wobbly legs to take me upstairs, the one place I hadn't looked. If I didn't find Lucy soon, I'd start thinking of worse case scenarios.

I slammed open every door, trying not to entertain the idea that she had fallen off the boat. If she was drunk she could be drowning with her head down in a toilet somewhere!

After about ten minutes of nonstop room searching, I finally found her. Her shoes, purse, and jacket were thrown about the room. Lucy was sprawled out on the bed with her long blond curls going everywhere. I collected her belongings, picked her up bridal style, then got our asses of that faulty boat as fast as my legs could take me. I called a taxi and had to fight sleep on the way home. I dragged Lucy upstairs then collapsed by the front door in exhaustion, most likely because I was pretty wasted.

...

**Lucy's P.O.V :**

**THE NEXT DAY**

I sat down in front of the TV with a bowl of Frosted Flakes and turned on the news. I was nursing a major hangover and I felt like complete bird shit.

"Breaking News! High school student Madison Blakley, daughter of Marc Blakley, world renowned artist, died yesterday at Lillian and Robert Smith's wedding last night. Cause of death is not yet known."

"What in the actual fuck!" I screeched, not believing my own ears.

"What? What? What?" Nat's said stumbling into the room.

"Madison died yesterday!" I said expecting him to react the way I did.

"Madison … Madison … nope. I don't know her. Who is she?" If I didn't have such a headache, I would have thumped him a few times.

"Madison Blakley! She went to our school for only like three years!" I said annoyed.

"Oh that weird girl. She died!?"

"No shit Sherlock," I said rolling my eyes back to the TV. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling that her death was going to mean something.


	7. Family Matters

**I apologize for the slow updates. I ironically I'm more busy in the summer than during school. As a heartfelt present to you guys, I will make this a long chapter, because I love you guys. (****づ￣ ****³****)****づ**

**By the way there are some Gruvia moments on the way, don't think I've forgotten. Enough of my blabbering! Onward with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I sat looking at the TV, not completely comprehending what was actually going on. She really couldn't be gone, right? Yeah, I hated her with every part of my body to the deep depths of my soul, but I always pictured her there. Sure I told her to go die sometimes, but I didn't think she'd really do it. Though I loathed her very being, I'm not the type of person to be happy because of someone else's death. It's not like only one person died either.

"Miss Blakely was pulled ashore by neighborhood fisherman at 5:00 A.M. this morning. Cause of death and time of death are unknown at this time. We will keep you thoroughly updated," the reporter said.

"Hey Lulu, I'm going by my house. You wanna come?" Natsu asked swinging his keys around his finger.

I nodded absentmindedly, "Oh, yeah sure." I got up, threw on some sweatpants, and walked out after him.

My mind was going a mile a minute as we drove to his house. Madison was not the type to commit suicide and she was pregnant nonetheless, so I ruled out that possibility. The only thing that came to my mind was that she fell over on accident. But how?

"Hey Natsu did anything weird happen yesterday?" I asked trying not to badger him with questions.

He looked at me funny, "What do you mean weird? Like the world's fattest man swimming with purple dolphins or a dog dressed as a man while buying bananas weird?" I rolled my eyes and glared at the side of his face determination.

"Okay fine, fine. Nothing happened really. I think the boat was a bit faulty though, we had to evacuate," now that perked my curiosity.

"They knew there was going to be a lot of famous people there so why wouldn't they check? Do you think anyone fell off?" I asked. If this was the case then maybe that's what happened to Madison.

"I don't think so. It wasn't shaking that much, people were just being over dramatic because they were drunk," he said just as he pulled up to his house.I stepped out after him admiring the beautiful flowers surrounding the house.

"Who planted these?" I asked running up next while swatting bees.

"Igneel," he said nonchalantly.

"Who's that?" I asked, but he remained quiet. I simply shrugged my shoulders and followed him inside the big ass mansion house that made mine look like a countryside shack.

"Are your parents multi-gazillionaires?" I asked only half kidding. He ignored my question and proceeded to tell me about who I'm going to meet.

"Igneel might be in there. He's who I live with," I was waiting for him to tell me more about Igneel, but he just continued to stroll up the gravel path. That's when I realized that since I've met him, Natsu's never told me anything about his family, or anything personal for that matter.

Natsu opened the door and lead me inside. I was immediately greeted with the most handsome man that has ever graced the earth. He looked like Natsu for the most part, but was one hundred times more beautiful. I literally clasped my hands together and gave him my puppy dog eyes.

I turned to see Natsu glaring daggers at him. How rude! I nudged him in the side and gave him a surprised look. "Introduce me," I snarled quietly and jerked my head to the side.

He gave me a hard glare, "Bradley, Lucy. Lucy, Bradley." I wasn't in the mood to question his funky attitude.

"Hi, Lucy Heartfilia. It's so nice to meet you," I said sticking my hand out while Natsu stalked upstairs.

"Ms. Heartfilia I've heard so much about you. You're so beautiful just like your mother," he said in a smooth, sexy voice that fit him so well.

"Catch me I'm swooning! He called me beautiful," I said feigning delicacy. He let out a big hearty laugh that warmed me to my core.

While Natsu looked like a wild party boy, Bradley looked like a handsome, sophisticated man. I was too busy imagining my wedding with Bradley to notice the evil smirk or the look in his eye as Natsu returned to the foyer.

"Natsu, how glad we are that you have returned to us," Bradley said.

"I could say the same for you," Natsu replied snarkily. I was in too much of a daze to realize the situation brewing and too busy hearing wedding bells to pay attention to what they were saying.

"You've grown up know very well we haven't seen each other in twelve years, so why are you trying so hard to avoid me, we're all we have left after all," Bradley said with a sad smile.

"How'd you find me?" Natsu asked harshly.

"I've been searching for you for years. You were my baby brother I couldn't let anything happen to you," Bradley said with kind eyes, but Natsu didn't respond the same way.

He snorted and roughly dragged me out of the house. I said a quick goodbye to Bradley before protesting with all my strength.

"What in the actual fuck is your problem?" I screeched. I planted my two feet on the ground and refused to be moved.

"Lucy I'm not in the damn mood, let's just go home… please?" I complied, not because he begged, but because he said my name. I followed with a confused and calculating look on my face. It's the only time I'd seen him so serious. He looked grim and pitiful. It was then that I realized why he asked me to come with him, he didn't want to go alone. I realized that I wasn't exactly any help. I wondered about the true relationship between Natsu and Bradley.

I looked out the window and immediately lost my train of thought. There in the flesh, on the street, was Gray Fullbuster. Leisurely strolling down the street looking perfect as ever. I wanted to believe that he was miserable and dead inside like I was. I wanted to see him in pain and suffering, but of course he was too beautiful for that. It would hurt me more than him to see him in pain.

He looked like a model in head to toe designer clothing. The way he walked with my his hands in his pockets made my stomach clench. God, how I missed him. Trying to forget him was chopping like off my own right leg. I smiled as I watched him, even though I should be filled with rage and betrayal, I still loved him.

I was grateful when the light turned green and we drove off. Staring at him for too long would make me fall deeper and deeper in love. I was grateful to Bradley too, he helped me forget Gray for a few blissful moments.

"Hey Natsu-" I said when we got inside, but since he was suddenly on his man period, he completely ignored me and all I heard was and huff and a slammed door.

"You should get yourself checked Natsu! I think you're growing a vagina!" I screamed at his door. Threw myself on the couch voicing a string curses that would give my mother a heart attack.

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V. :**

My heels clicked on the expensive tile as I strolled down the hallway. My hands were clenched into fists and I was shaking with fear. He was going to kill me, he was going to wipe me off the face of the earth. My knees knocked and my heart rate sped up. I've never been so afraid.

I paused in front of his office door dreading the moment I had to enter.

"Enter," he said from inside, he knew I was here. My shaky hands pushed open the large oak doors. The cold, uncaring eyes that stared back at me would decide my fate.

"Did you find it?" His tone sent a shiver down my spine. My lungs refused to work and I settled for shaking my head 'no.' I flinched backwards when he snarled at me.

"Stupid bitch! You came to me asking for help and when I give you help you can't even do what you agreed to do!" He yelled slamming his large hands onto the desk as he stood up.

"You _will_ find it, and if you don't," he let out an evil, maniacal laugh that made all my hairs stand on end, "you can bet every hair on your head that you won't live to see another day." My heart stopped. I didn't even have to look at him to know he was completely serious.

"Get the hell out of my office before I just get rid of you now and find someone else to do it," he snarled. I bobbed my head up and down and practically sprinted out of his office. The only thought running through my mind was how I was going to get it.

* * *

**Detective Johnson's P.O.V. :**

I rose from my desk and slammed the stack of papers on my partner's desk. I was beyond frustrated with this case. None of it made any damn sense!

"How the hell does something like this happen?" I yelled pulling at my hair.

"I don't know! Why do we always get stuck with these types of cases anyways?" He sighed slumping at his desk.

"Are they done with the autopsy yet?" I asked hoping to shed some light on this case.

"We should probably head down there now," he said getting up and walking out. I hadn't had any sleep for the past few days. I was racking my mind for how a perfectly stable teenage girl could fall over the side of the boat when no one else did. The railings were over four feet tall!

When we reached the morgue, the people with the lab coats whose job I forget, were looking at us with odd looks on their faces.

"We believe this was a suicide," they said gesturing to the body.

"Impossible," I said simply. This was anything, but a suicide.

"We found traces of anti-depressants and alcohol in her system. We believe she was a depressed teenage girl who was drinking herself silly at a party and then killed herself," they said. I couldn't believe it, something in me told me that this was not what really happened and they wouldn't be telling me the truth.

"Alright, we'll go talk to the family," my partner said. As we went to leave, one of them told me something that would strengthen my resolve more than ever before.

"Detectives Johnson and Tennet, Ms. Blakely would want you to work hard to find out why she went over the side of the boat, but be careful," he was trying to tell me something and I didn't know then but I would soon find out. I gave him a smile and a nod of the head.

When we had gotten far enough away from the morgue I asked Detective Tennet what he thought, "You don't really believe that was a suicide, right?" I had to know that my partner was on my side.

"Of course not," he said smirking at me, "I'll be damned if I don't find out what really happened."

"Lets go talk to her family to see who exactly she was involved with," I said and we hopped into my car.

"They live on west-side of town right?" He asked as I pulled out of the station.

"Yeah, 146th street," I said drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. I soon pulled up to the large mansion overlooking the sea. Geez, rich people these days, can't wait to flaunt their money in our working class faces.

I stepped up to the door and gave it knock. An older woman holding a broom came to the door.

"Hello ma'am we're from the city police station. We'd like to speak to the Blakely family please," Richard said. She gave us a timid nod and lead us to the living room. We sat down on the couch pulled out our notepads. I examined the room that cost more than my whole years salary.

Soon a forty year old woman and a middle school age boy entered the room. The woman had fresh tears on her cheeks and she looked like she was having a hard time. I made a mental note to not make this meeting any longer than it should be.

"Hello Mrs. Blakely, we know you weren't exactly expecting us today. We would like to ask you a few questions about your daughter. We know this is hard for you, but please try to bear with us and tell us everything you know," Richard said in a kind voice. She gave us a small nod and I slowly started asking her questions that would inadvertently tell me what I wanted to know.

"Did Madison have a lot of friends?" I asked.

"Yes, she was very social, but as her mother I could tell she wasn't very nice," she told me. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrow, if she had enemies, it could make this a homicide.

"What do you mean ma'am?" I inquired.

"Whenever she had her friends over she would control them and boss them around. They would cower and agree to everything. I assumed it was just because she was rich, but she once told me that she had information on everyone in the school and that everyone was scared of her. I asked her how she could live like that and she told me …she told someone once told her that to live life happily you must control those around you, because you never know who will betray you. I was shocked to say the least," she said looking off into the distance.

"Did you begin to notice a change in your daughter? If so, when?" Richard asked.

The lady nodding furiously, "It was a few months ago. My daughter was always a conniving person, but she gradually became like a criminal. She was always planning on how to wrong someone who refused her demands. She killed the neighbor's dog when they told us she snuck out at night. Though, there was a day when I became truly afraid of Madison."

"What happened?" I asked. She hesitated, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

"She killed someone," the boy said. All eyes snapped towards him. I looked into his eyes and a shiver went down my spine from the look in his eyes.

"She was a murderer. I don't give three fucks who says otherwise, but she deserved to die. That bitch didn't kill herself, her shit just got back to her," he said before stomping out of the room.

"Mason!" His mother screamed chasing after him.

She turned to us with broken features, "Please leave. It would be best if you didn't come looking for us anymore." We nodded and complied with her requests. We sat in silence in my car for a while, contemplating what had just happened. Madison was no longer an innocent teenage girl murdered at a wedding, she was now a potential murderer. I know a suicide when I see one and this was in no way a suicide. I was determined to unravel this case even if it killed me in the process.

"Call Shane and get a copy of Madison's phone records. Find out where Mason goes to school, he's our main witness right now. We have to check the tapes on that boat, don't forget the warrant," I said driving away from the Blakely house. Richard nodded and got down to business.

We reached the dock in no time and I was determined to find out what exactly happened on that boat. I marched right up to the doors and walked inside.

"Sorry, but this boat is off limits," some kid in a janitor's uniform said.

"We're here to investigate," Richard said showing him his badge.

"It's already been investigated. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said walking up to us. There was something odd about this kid, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"We have a warrant, kid," I said glaring at him.

He suddenly broke the bottom off of his mop and pointed at us. He was smirking like he could kill me with a twitch of his pinky finger.

"I don't want to have to hurt you grandpas, but you should leave," he said. I was flabbergasted! Was he gonna beat us with a fucking mop stick?

"We're 23 you miniature twat and your gonna get your ass kicked if you don't skedaddle," Richard said with a threatening glare. He ran at us and launched his ninja stick at my head. I easily side stepped him and tased him in his back. He flopped down to the ground like a giant fish. I almost wanted to prolong the fight simply because I haven't seen action in weeks.

Richard swiftly handcuffed his arm to the door handle and strolled down the hallway. I followed him down the way, searching in every room. When we found the security room it was locked. _Of course_, I thought.

"Fucking hell!" Richard yelled kicking the door. We eventually broke the door in, but I could hear footsteps.

"Get the tapes, I'll stand guard. Hurry the hell up though," I said pulling out my gun. I had no idea who the hell we were dealing with and I didn't want to be under prepared. The footsteps were getting closer and closer and I felt my stomach clench and heartbeat race. I counted five pairs of footsteps. _Could Richard move any slower?_

"Found 'em!" He yelled. I quickly kicked him out of the room and started bolting down the hallway. Now I was not the type of detective to run from conflict, but I had a feeling that if I confronted these guys, it wouldn't be good for me.

"Stop them!" I heard from down the hallway. It was then that Richard finally began picking up his feet. We were going full speed down hallway.

"There's only one way out of here David! They're gonna beat our asses to Sunday and throw us in a lake!" He huffed as we turned a corner. I pulled us into on of the rooms and waited for them to run past. We gave each other a slight nod before turning and running back the way we came. We threw ourselves out of the building and jumped into my car. I didn't even wait to catch my breath. I sped away from those docks like the devil was on our tail.

"Who the hell are we dealing with?" Richard asked, wheezing. I couldn't answer him, because I didn't know either. All I knew was that this was going to be our worst case yet and it was going to test every single ability we had.


	8. Coming Undone and Bad Decisions

**A/N: Okay guys this chapter's gonna be long. It's kinda when all the drama starts and I know it might be kinda confusing now, but it will all come together just bear with me. Some people might be wondering why I put Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Levvy, and alot of other characters in here when this is mostly a Nalu story, that will be explained, they all have a big part in the story. Okay I'm talking too much, keep reading.**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I walked in my apartment and immediately threw myself on the couch. I was mentally and physically drained from school that day and I wanted nothing more than to relax, but of course life had a different path for me.

The annoying sound of my door bell rang loudly throughout the apartment and I had to literally drag myself to the door. As soon as I saw who it was, a genuine grin spread over my face.

"Bradley! I didn't know you were coming," I said opening the door to him.

"Sorry I didn't call beforehand. It was a last minute decision. I was passing by the fair and I just decided to win you this," he said, flashing me his gorgeous smile.

"I just wanted to thank you for looking after my brother since I haven't been able to," he said with a little remorse in his voice. I couldn't understand how Natsu could be so cold to his caring, loving, and extremely beautiful brother.

"You don't have to really, we're just friends anyways," I said shaking my head. He handed the gift to me even though I refused. It was an adorable white and red teddy bear that was about half my size.

"Thank you, I love it," I said smiling at him. I placed it on a chair in the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked and gestured for him to sit down.

"Water'll be fine, thanks. Is Natsu around by any chance?" He asked his eyes lighting up a bit. It broke my heart how much he wanted to be close to his brother, but Natsu was such a major ass to him. No matter how much I wanted to tell him that Natsu was in the next room, I couldn't.

"He's not right now, but I'll tell him you came by," I said nearly having a heart attack when his face began to resemble an abandoned puppy.

"Oh, it's fine, really," he said making his way towards the door, "I don't think I can stay long though, I have a meeting to get to."

"Oh okay. Come visit more often and thank you for the gift," I said seeing him out, but not quite ready for him to leave.

"It was nice seeing you today, we'll be seeing each other again very soon," he said kissing my knuckles. I was completely speechless as he exited my apartment. This man had just captured my heart.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V. :**

I sat in the living room glaring down at my parents in white anger and my fists balled and shaking.

"What the hell is wrong with you two! Did you seriously call the fucking police on me?!" I was beyond pissed. They cancelled my credit cards, they took my car, and now this!

"When you disobey your parents you get punished Gray. We always tell you to accept the consequences of your actions," my mother replied nonchalantly. I was on the edge of knocking it out of her hand.

"Well when you tell me to seduce some random innocent girl just so you can force her father to do business with you, I must disobey. One day you tell me to marry Juvia and the next you tell me to do stupid shit! Quit fucking with my life!" I was so pissed I couldn't even see properly.

"I've never met such an ungrateful child in my entire life. How could you not want to further the business you'll inherit in the future?" My father asked with his face in the newspaper.

"I don't want the damn company! I'll do what the hell I want to with my life! Have another damn kid!"

"If you keep behaving this way we'll put you in foster care, boy! You'll be a street thug just like your damn parents you ungrateful son of a bitch!" Time froze in that instant. Their eyes went wide as they stared at me, fearing I'd tell everyone about our "_perfect family"_.

"Gray honey, what he means to say is-"

I threw my head back and gave them a maniacal, evil laugh. "Thank you, I was beginning to wonder if I would end up like you one day. We've had our good times, now haven't we? Unfortunately, things are going to change around here. You better grab your stocks and hold 'em tight, cause things are about to get a bit bumpy." I didn't miss the fear in their eyes as I left the house.

Even though I had no girlfriend, no money, no car, or a place to sleep, I was happier than I had been since I met Lucy. Though they no longer considered me their son, the world did and I was going to use that to my advantage.

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V. :**

I sat alone rubbing my finger along the rim of my glass. I could feel the effects of the drink kicking in and my vision blurred when I moved too fast. This normally wasn't my scene, but I needed to get drunk on the good stuff and this was the only place.

I was a depressed soul. I had just given up my best friend for a boy that didn't even want to marry me. Ironic that that boy was a boy we both loved. Gray had a way of intriguing you with his mysterious silence and lack of speech. His looks caught my eye, but his personality stole my heart. He was sweet in an uncaring type of way. He'd give you his jacket, but say it means nothing. He'd give you the grandest things, but say he didn't buy it. I was his way of pushing you away, to make sure you didn't get too close so you didn't miss him if he was gone. His parents were abnormally controlling and he never wanted to feel like he owed anyone anything. That was why I loved him, even if he pushed me away, or said he'd never love me, I was always by his side, just in case he needed me. In other words, I was pathetically in love with him and he would never see me as more than a friend.

I crossed and uncrossed my legs a million times before finally drowning the rest of my drink. I dropped the money on the table, shrugged on my jacket and exited the bar. My heels clicked on the pavement as I strolled down the lifeless street. There were lights blinking and flashing all around and it make me want to puke.

I contemplated blowing away my money at a nearby casino, when I saw a familiar mop of unruly black hair. He was being held by his collar and about to have his face flattened by a large fist. Even though I would love to see him get punched in the face, I knew I would hurt me more than it would hurt him. So of course I ran over there as fast as my legs could take me, my purple hair flying around in loose curls.

"Wait, wait! Don't do it please! Whatever he did he didn't mean it," I said huffing trying to stop the man's fist from colliding with Gray's face. The bulky man looked down at me and his eyes softened a fraction.

"He's just having a hard time right now," I explained with pleading eyes. He finally rolled his eyes and dropped Gray on the ground.

"You're lucky your girlfriend was here to save you," he said before walking away.

Gray shot up like lightning and whipping his head around several times. "Lucy! Where? Where'd she go? Juvia have you seen her?" He said with a grin on his face and my heart died a little, but it was to be expected, he was in love with her after all.

"No Gray, it's me Juvia," I said keeping him from falling over. He frowned for a bit, but then his face lit up with a smile.

"Juvia my best friend! What are you doing here? You don't like this part of the city," he said throwing his arm over my shoulder and nearly knocking me over. His breath reeked of alcohol and I could tell he was completely drunk.

"Juvia was just passing through," I said, struggling to text my chauffeur. Suddenly his arm left my shoulder and he was staring at the ground.

"Lucy, do you want to know a secret?" I rolled my eyes and decided not to correct him.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"I'm adopted," He said and I turned to him with wide eyes. He was staring up at the sky like something was going to come down and take him some place else.

"It's okay though. It doesn't hurt or anything," I knew everything he just said was a lie. Gray loves his parents, though they were evil and manipulative, they were the closest things to him. He was really sheltered when he was young, he was never able to leave the house much, so his best friends were his parents. It bit him in the ass when he was older, because he felt like their word was law.

"It's okay to cry you know Gray, it's natural," I said noticing his glassy eyes. He shook his head and glared and the cloudless, black sky.

"I don't want to cry, I want revenge. I want them to regret everything they made me do," he slurred. I didn't know what to reply to that. We just stood there silently for a moment. I was relieved when he spoke, but I also wanted to cry.

"Lucy, do you hate me? … You probably do, I fucked up really bad. My parents hate me. I wanted to say I'm sorry, but whenever I get close you walk away. But that's no excuse, I'm a scared little bitch is all. I'm sorry you got too close to this piece of shit that used to be your boyfriend and I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I fucked up your relationship with Juvia and lied to you. I'm sorry I love you, but most of all I'm sorry you loved me and that I pulled you into a whirlwind of shit you shouldn't have been in."

I didn't look, but I think he was crying just then.

"I think I'm homeless now. Serves me right I guess," he said letting out a dry, humorless laugh.

"You can stay with Juvia," I said. He looked at me with bloodshot eyes and I felt my heart clench. My chauffeur pulled up and I pulled him into the backseat with me. His head dropped heavily onto my shoulder and when I was sure he was asleep, I let the silent tears fall.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. :**

I was still on cloud nine when Natsu finally walked in the door.

"I'm borrrreeeed!" He yelled as he slumped on the couch. I paid him no mind and continued to plan Julian and I's wedding.

"Let's watch a movie!" He said not comprehending that I was ignoring him.

"Lulu…Lulu…Lulu," he said poking me. No matter how much restraint I had, I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Natsu I swear to every Bob in existence that if you don't shut the hell up, I will punch you so hard in the balls, your grandfather's grandfather will feel it," I said giving him a blood chilling glare.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine. Be that way." I spotted my bag discarded in a corner, catching dust and went to go put it away. I accidentally held it at an awkward angle and a small clutch dropped to the floor. Like a flash of pink lightning, Natsu snatched it up like it was gold.

"Whose purse did you steal Lulu?" He said smirking at me.

I quickly snatched it back, "I didn't steal anything!"

He took it back just as quick, "I bet this isn't yours." He was giving me a mock disapproved frown that I wanted to smack off him.

"So!" I said clawing for, but he had it above my head.

"Then let's go through it," he said like it was the best idea he's ever had.

"We are not going through a dead person's purse!" I said glaring at him.

"This is Madison's?" He asked. I took that as an opportunity to snatch the purse.

"Yes!" I said grabbing for it the same time that he attempted to toss it to his other hand. The clutch went flying into the air and it's contents scattered all over the room. A certain pink flash drive landed by Natsu's foot.

"No, Natsu," I said as he picked it up.

"Come on Lulu, would you rather see what's on here or not see what's on here and be curious about it until you die," he said looking at me like he knew what my answer would be.

I glared at him for a second then huffed and said, "Fine." I wish I had said _no._ I wish I had burnt that flash drive, simply because it would kill me.

Natsu plugged the flash drive into his computer and thus began the journey we will soon wish we had never started.

A video box came up on the screen as we leaned in to get a better look. It was a video of Madison in a car next to a man who looked like someone I knew, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Are we going to go see her?" She asked while fixing her makeup. The man gave a gruff nod.

"Will he find out that we were there?" She asked before smacking her glossy lips.

"Does it matter? By the time he finds out they'll be gone and he'll have no way of finding her. We must keep control of him, or he'll betray us," the man had and evil way of talking and looked like he could be Madison's father's age.

"What will we do if he betrays us?"

"We'll kill them, in front of him of course. Then we'll hold him somewhere until his waste of a pathetic life ends," he said. Madison let out an evil cackle of a laugh that made me cringe. She really was evil. Then the camera switched to Madison and the same man eating dinner in dimmed lighting.

"I was speaking to him the other day and I think he knows about the other business men," she said sipping her water.

"Who the hell cares? If he knows what's good for him he'll keep him mouth shut," the man grunted before shoveling food into his mouth.

"That's just it. I don't think he knows what's good for him. I think we have to show him," she snickered.

"We're going to kill him off anyways. He knows too much," the man said and Madison nodded.

"I feel like we need some kind of insurance," Madison said after nibbling on her bread, "show him what happens when he double crosses us."

"You mean 'if.' He's a smart man," the man said.

"I know, but that's what's wrong. He's too smart to let us use him for long," she said and the man nodded in agreement.

"I'll take care of it," he said and it cut to another scene again.

This time Madison and the man were sitting in a living room calmly sipping tea, but from the anger evident in their voices they were anything but.

"He's told," she said, her flaming green eyes glaring at the wall.

"I know, I told N to take care of him. It'll be in the news by tomorrow," he said smirking slightly.

"I knew he was going to betray us, but I didn't think I'd be so soon. It's unfortunate though, his kids without a father and his wife … well, I don't really care about her," Madison said smiling her evil smile emitting a dark ora.

"He'll regret it, before he dies at least," the man said sending a shiver down my spine and making me unconsciously move closer to Natsu's side.

"Who'd he tell?"

"Cleveland Fullbuster," the man said snarling and my eyes widened and I looked at Natsu to find out he mirrored my expression.

"If I ever get my hands on him I will skin him alive and then eat him," she said, her eyes narrowing in a way that told she would do it if she could. At that moment I was truly afraid of Madison Blakley.

The camera fizzled until it was a clip of Madison dressed in black circling around a person lying on the ground.

"I warned you," she taunted, "I'm gonna make you scream!" She let out a screech-like cackle as the person was picked up and dragged away.

The video cut to a man strapped to a chair looking worse for wear. Madison came onto the screen sharpening a butcher knife, my stomach dropped to my ass. I was tempted to stop the video, but my limbs wouldn't move. Madison snarled as she chopped of three of the man's fingers. The man let out a pained howl and a female voice blended with his. Moments later I realized it was my own.

I snatched the flash drive from the computer so fast that I missed the man from earlier walk onto the screen clapping his hands and laughing. I stood up staring down at Natsu with wide eyes.

"Let's never speak of this," he said slowly shutting the computer and sliding back onto the couch. I nodded in agreement. I don't know why I decided to hide the flash drive, but I'm glad I did.

I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a nightmare filled sleep featuring Madison Blakely and that evil man laughing in my face as they stabbed me through the heart.

* * *

**The Next Day: **

I leisurely strolled down the hallway on my way to my locker, trying to forget the images burned into my memory. The lights ahead began to flicker and normally I wouldn't care, but after what I had seen, anything could get me scared. I clutched my enormous books close to my chest as I scurried down the hallway.

"Excuse me Ms. Heartfilia," a gravelly voice said and my eyes widened as I realized that he knew my name.

"But I think you've seen something you weren't supposed to," he said and sped my legs up to super speed and began running down the hallway. Apparently I wasn't going that fast because he quickly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. He gave me a bone chilling smile and my blood ran cold.

So what did I do? I did what anyone would, I took my books, smacked him upside the head with them, and ran. I sprinted faster than before with my hands flying in the air like a chicken trying to fly. My heart was going into overdrive and I thought it was going to stop.

I soon reached the lunch room and spotted a familiar mop of salmon hair and from the smirk on his face I could tell he was trying to get into the pants of the unknowing girl next to him.

I sprinted over to him and pulled roughly on his shoulder. He could tell something was wrong just by the look on my face.

I…I…I think," I held up my finger and caught my breath for a second, "Someone knows we saw that video." His eyes widened to mirror my expression.

"So I think we should…" I said doing various things with my hands to tell him we need to get the hell out of here. He nodded as his eyes scanned the room for an exit. The only exit was blocked by an enormous group fight and if I wasn't in this situation, I would be over there cheering and betting on who would win.

Natsu pulled me over to the entrance where we proceeded to sprint towards the nearest exit, unfortunately we didn't make it. There were three guys in front of us and two behind. I looked to Natsu and he gave me a smug face that said, "I got this." I had no idea what he was going to do.

"You put your right hand in, you put your right hand out, you put your right hand in, and you shake it all about," he sang out of no where. I wasn't the only one looking at him like he had just raped a monkey, the men who had chased us looked horrified, especially when he began to dance.

If this was how he thought we were gonna get out of this then we were going to fucking die. Tell my parents I love them. R.I.P Lucy Heartfilia. I didn't even get to meet Beyonce.


	9. Just Plain Idiocy

**Guys ... I'm soo sorry for being so late on updating. Please for give me. I hope you like this chapter, don't be too upset with me!**

**Lucy's P.O.V. :**

The shock and horror on the faces of our would be attackers only increased as Natsu's voiced intensified until he was screaming the lyrics to Hokey Pokey. I wanted nothing more than to throttle Natsu at that very moment. I nearly teared up, realizing that I would most likely die today and it was all Natsu's fault. I told him not to explore dead people's things. This is what I get for associating myself with people with hard noggins.

As I was deep inside the recesses of my mind, the most outrageous thing happened. Screeches sounding like a choking donkey trying to make babies with a hyena erupted down the hallway along with the clanking of buckets and clattering mops.

"Ayyy! Ayyy! Yayayaya! Ayyy! Ayyy! Yayayaya! Ayyy! Ayyy! Yayayaya!" was all we heard as Happy and Loke appeared outrageous as ever.

Happy, dressed in a bucket hat, leg warmers, a trash can dress and spoons taped to his arms, tossed Natsu and I a mop and proceeded to sink into his battle stance. Loke was dressed in a raincoat lined with multiple stink bombs, carrying a water gun that I assumed had no water in it whatsoever, and had a satchel filled with rotten apples.

Natsu, with a confident look on his face said, "You bastards are going down!"

One of the three men rolled their eyes, "Really? What are a bunch of high schoolers dressed like dumpster mongrels gonna do to us?"

"Bitch, I got spoons!" Happy yelled out like it was obvious we were on the winning side. At first nobody moved, but then all hell broke loose when Loke threw an apple and Happy tried to poke one of them with a spoon.

I just stood there stunned as Loke squirted his water gun in one of their faces. The man screamed and Loke responded, "Yeah motherfucker this is hot sauce!"

Natsu then proceeded to hit the man while he was doubled over until he fell to the floor. I just stood there holding my mop and wondering what has become of my life.

Happy was throwing spoons and trying to karate chop a guy, before he was pulled into a headlock and yelling, "Time out!"

I realized I couldn't stand there forever, so I had to hone my super ninja stick skills and keep Happy from getting his neck broken. I held the mop firmly with two hands and sunk into a firm stance and whacking the man over the head. We took this as a chance to run. As I was running for my life, I noticed something was off. I turned around to see Happy running at the speed of turtle.

Loke and I had to run back and drag him before we all got caught. Even though we were dragging a Happy along behind us, we managed to make it to Natsu's car, where he fumbled with his keys so much that he dropped them. If Happy hadn't been leaning half of his weight on me I would have clouted him in his head.

"Dammit Natsu! Try not to get us killed, we hardly got a headstart!" Like yelled kicking him in the back of his leg. Which then caused an imbalance that made Happy and I go stumbling backwards right into the hands of one of our pursuers.

"Oh hell, now we're really gonna die! Fuck life!" Happy yelled.

"You shut up! You were the one running like a dying sloth!" I yelled as the man grabbed Happy and I by the scruff of our collars.

"I'm tired of all you damn kids!" He growled as we were lifted off the ground.

"Yeah well, we're tired of you too! So eat my damn tomatoes!" Loke said throwing his rotten tomatoes totally disregarding the fact that Happy and I were standing right in front of the man.

"Loke you dumb fuck! You're hitting us not him!" Happy screamed, writhing around in midair. In midst of this, Natsu had finally opened the car door. Loke tumbled in totally forgetting all about the rest of us.

"I'm getting out of here, I don't know about you guys," he said as he hunched on the car floor. I wanted to bludgeon him so bad right then.

"Sir, I happen to think I have sharp teeth and I will use them if necessary," Happy said demonstrating how he would bite him. In response, he got shaken around so much that his head lolled to the side. For a second I thought his brain got detached and he was dead. I decided I needed to get us out of here myself because Happy was going to be brain dead for a while and Natsu was currently in a face off with another one of our attackers. I knew I couldn't rely on that damned Loke.

I did what I have always wanted to do. I threw my head forward and threw it back with all the force I had in my neck. My head collided with the man's nose and he threw Happy and I like lit matches. My nose smacked into the concrete and I was out like Happy in history class.

**Detective Brandon's P.O.V. :**

I sat at my desk with my hands propping my face, contemplating this case and all it's elements, and wondering if I would be able to ever solve it. Our encounter at the docks still had me shaken. Who was chasing us and why? What are we not supposed to see on those tapes? What in bloody hell actually happened at that party? There were so many questions ringing through my head and each harder to answer than the last.

"Are you thinking of what to buy me for a congratulatory present?" Richard asked strolling towards my desk with his hands in his pockets like the carefree bastard he was.

"Congratulate you for what?" I asked leaning back in my chair and raising my eyebrow.

"For getting married you asshat," he answered frowning.

"You're not even married yet. Show me the ring!" I said laughing.

"I will be. Don't hate cause you're forever alone," he said smiling, "Give me 6 months."

"I give _her_ six months to realize what she's doing and run of with a French model," I said smirking at him.

He frowned again glaring at me, " Someone once told me I could be a model."

I rolled my eyes at his audacity, "Sure."

"Ready to see the tapes?" He asked.

"In fact I am. Lead the way," I said following into the tech room.

I sat down in a chair and watched Richard start spinning around in his like an elementary school student, like I knew he would.

"I think you guy's should watch this one, pretty interesting," a voice from the doorway said.

"Richard how old are you? You're gonna be a married man in a few months," said Kari, who always had a problem with everything Richard did. I nodded along with her.

"Oh shut up! Sorry for trying to enjoy myself. I swear I'm going to quit one day, all these people trying to bring me down. Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know-"

"Really Richard?" Kari asked frowning at him.

"I'm human too? I'm gonna marry her anyways," I sang, just to irk her.

"Marry that girl!" Richard continued.

"Can you guys grow up?" She asked playing the tape and stomping out of the room. Laughter broke out between the two of us.

"What exactly is this a video of again?" I asked, my laughter growing quiet as all we saw was a women's bathroom. Pretty interesting my ass.

"I have no idea, but let's just watch." He said. I almost thought nothing was going to happen until we saw what looked to be a car fight, with none other than Ms. Madison Blakley.

"Wait zoom in. Who's she talking to?" I asked as Richard zoomed into the blond girl Madison seemed to be having a conflict with.

"Time?" I asked.

"8:15 p.m." Richard answered.

"Madison died 45 minutes later. She could have very well been the last person Madison spoke to. From the looks of this argument, she's our only suspect," I said.

"We need to find this girl," he said, I nodded in agreement.

**Gray's P.O.V. :**

I woke in a strange room. I sat up, stretched and combed my hair back.

"Are you awake?" Someone asked. I rubbed my eyes and looking towards the door.

"It's Juvia," she said coming in with a glass of water and a pill.

"You should take this before your headache gets worse.

" Thanks, " I said drowning the water with the pill, "but why am I here?" I said fearing I did something stupid last night.

"Juvia said you could stay here, you said you had no place to go," I cringed.

"It's fine, really. I'm sure I can find a friend to stay by," I said getting up and making my way to the door.

"Please Gray, can you just stay? I know you have no place to go and I know you don't have any other friends. So can you let go of that mountain high pride for once and let someone help you?" She said in a lecturing voice.

The look she was giving me made me scared to say no, "I'll stay, but only until I can find a place." A genuine smile stretched across her face as she jumped up and down and clapped. I gave her a funny look.

"Juvia will make you breakfast," she said pulling me down the stairs. She sat me down at the island and began pulling out ingredients.

"What are you making?" I asked, propping my head up on my hand.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage," she said as she turned on the stove. I drummed my fingers on the table thinking about how I was going to get revenge on my parents. A smirk spread across my face as I got a brilliant idea. My parents, well faux-parents, had a lot of pride and I was going to use that against them.

I slid my phone out of my pocket as I exited the kitchen. I dialed the number of one of the most respected reporters in the city.

"Brian, it's Gray. I need a favor," I said.

"Why should I do anything for you, you pretentious bastard?" he asked. I could see him frowning and glaring at a wall in his office.

"It'll interest you I promise. I got a story that'll make you rich," I said knowing I'd hook him.

"Start talking," he said and I smiled.

"I want you to write an article about me. Say I got some girl pregnant and refuse to take responsibility for the kid. Then continue to say how I a douche bag, womanizer. Then say how my father never taught me to respect woman as anything more than play toys, except don't put my name in it, say something like the Fullbuster's only son. Everyone knows who my parents are and thinks they're perfect, so can you do it?" I explained chewing my lip.

"You want me to write an article defaming you and your family's name? Is this the same pompous ass who waltzes into my office and eats my donuts?" he asked.

"I know it sounds weird, but I really need you to do this," I said anxiously.

"Okay, but I still think it's a bit fishy," he said suspiciously.

"Think whatever you want, get it done quick," I said purposely getting on his nerves.

"Hey asshat, I'm doing you a favor, don't try to-"

"By Brian," I said hanging up. I returned to the island and sat down to a plate full of food.

"Thanks, " said shoveling food into my mouth. Juvia's cooked for me tons of times, and I'm used to her food. I know I sound like an ass, but I couldn't stop thinking about how Lucy cooked it better. Shit.

I woke up with my head throbbing worse than a hangover. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on the floor of Happy's living room. I had a band-aid on my forehead and Happy, Loke, and Natsu were sitting in front of me on the couch. I glared at them with as much fury as I could muster.

"Why am I on the floor and you guys on the couch?" I huffed.

"Well you were on the couch, but had nowhere to sit and we wanted to play COD. So we had to move you to the floor," he explained like I should have already known.

"Please oh, please just let this be a fucking dream," I said shaking my head.

"Why should it be a dream?"

"Because everything that's been happening lately makes no sense! Madison's dead, she's a freaky weirdo who chops fingers, we get chased by God knows who, and you guys show up in ridiculous costumes and think you can get us out of it! I feel like my life is a comedy show! What is life?" I ranted. I wished I could just go back to Junior year, Gray and I were happy, and life wasn't so damn complicated. Senior year is not what I thought it would be.

"At least I got us out of it. I planned our whole escape out, except when I fumbled my keys," Natsu said confidently.

"Well thank you Natsu the Great! You really got us out of that one. How did you think of that grand idea?" I said sarcasm evident in my words.

"Well I was thinking Madison died, and you may not have noticed, but I had to do some coding to get into that flash drive, and there was some pretty gruesome stuff on it, stuff some people might not want us to see. So I thought, maybe they could find a way to figure out we saw it. So I devised a plan-"

"Yeah, I'm bored with your speaking, shut up," I said feeling upset with life.

"No reason for you to be so salty, damn," Happy said.

"You can shut up too. You came in looking completely ridiculous and you didn't even help. What in bloody hell were we supposed to do with spoons?" I complained.

"No help? I'm the one who dragged your walrus ass into the car after you passed out like a wimp," He said not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Natsu take me home," I said standing up and walking to the door.

"I'm busy," I was so irritated at the moment that I nearly throttled him. All of this was his fault.

"I said take me home! I'm tired as hell and I have work to do," I said beginning to get upset.

"Fine, chill the fuck out."

I made my way to his car and sat in the passenger seat. As soon as he sat down I confronted him, "I know you didn't think that on your own. How'd you know?"

"How'd I know what?" He asked starting the car.

"That someone knew we saw it. You're not _that_ smart," I said drumming my fingers on my door handle.

He gasped dramatically," You wound me. I'll show you when we get home."

As we rode the elevator to our apartment, I was both excited and anxious to what he was going to tell me. As soon as we walked in the door, he reached out his hand and slammed the lamp down on the floor. I stood there in shock for the second time that day and was about to slap him upside his head when he pulled out a small camera from the dust and shards on the ground.

"What the hell?" I said shaking my head, "Did you have to break the lamp to get it?" It had cost me a fortune.

He rolled his eyes, "I noticed it a few days ago, do you even remember what the lamp you bought looked like?"

I nodded, "Of course I bought it. It was burgundy, with red swirls and a brown and red lamp shade." What kind of question was that?

"Do you remember when you tried to throw a pillow at me and it knocked over the lamp?" I nodded again.

"And it had a crack in the side in the shape of a Y," I thought back to what the lamp had looked like yesterday.

"That lamp didn't have a crack in it did it?" I asked not wanting it to be true. He shook his head confirming my suspicions and killing me a bit on the inside.

"Someone broke into our apartment Natsu. Someone was in here and they have been watching us for Bob knows how long," I said looking at him with wide eyes.

Just then we heard a knock at the door. I opened it to two handsome police officers, but their looks were besides the point, I wanted to know why they were here.

"Can we do something for you?" I asked, not liking how they were eyeing me. They looked at the smashed lamp at our feet and their eyes narrowed even more.

"Are you Ms. Lucy Heartfilia?" The one with bright red hair and green eyes asked me. I nodded.

Immediately they cuffed me and said, "You are a suspect in the murder of the deceased Madison Blakley. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during the interrogation. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you. You can invoke your right to be silent before or during an interrogation, and if you do so, the interrogation must stop. You can invoke your right to have an attorney present, and until your attorney is present, the interrogation must stop." I couldn't even process what they were saying to me. I turned back to see Natsu standing there stunned as I was dragged away.

I sat in the police car in shock. Why was I a suspect? Then something hit me like a 5 ton bus.

"Wait!" I said as I tapped on the glass, "Did I just get arrested?"

"Yes miss, you did," the policeman driving said.


	10. Revelations

**A/N: Don't hate me please. I know I haven't been fluent with my uploads, but I really am doing the best I can right now. I'm also thinking about revising some of my earlier chapters. Trying to make it make more sense and such. I hope you guys like this chapter by the way. I also want to thank everyone who has been commenting, you guys really make me happy, so thank you.**

**Caution: A bit heavy on the angst in the beginning, just letting you know. It's mostly for character development.**

**Detective Brandon's P. O. V. :**

I sat thinking about how really fucked up Madison's family was and realized I hadn't seen mine in way too long. You never know how much time you have left and I don't want to die with my family thinking I've abandoned them. I left them and they even followed me across the country to try to be close to me, but I still pushed them away. I told Richard that I was taking the rest of the day off. He nodded and gave me a knowing smile like he knew where I was going.

I got in my car and put my shaking hands on the wheel. They probably hate me by now, I would if I was them. I've failed them. I put my car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. I attempted to calm my erratic breathing as I drove to my parents house. I could admit it, I was scared to see my family again. I was scared to see how they would react.

I pulled up to the house in a shorter time than I had intended and I wasn't ready. I wasn't mentally prepared. Though I knew that I would never be prepared for what I was about to face.

I walked up to the door and knocked gently, silently hoping no one was home. "Come in," someone called. I recognized the voice. My throat constricted.

I opened the door to see my little sister sitting on the couch staring at the TV. She was looking at it, but not watching it. She wasn't mentally there, she has never been.

She turned her head to look at me. The expression on her face broke my heart. She looked at me like I wasn't really there. It's more likely she believed I was a hallucination, her mind playing tricks on her. I was never here.

"Levy," I said, my voice cracking a bit. I wanted her to notice me. I needed to know she didn't hate me.

Her eyes widened as she said my name, "Donie? Is that you?"

"Levy, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be away so long, I promise. I'm so sorry I left you alone. God, I'm such an ass," I said, kneeling down in front of her and pulling her into my chest. I soon felt violent sobs rack her body.

"How could you? You're not the only one who wanted to leave! How could just up and leave? You never even told us where you were going! Do you know how long we searched for you? It's been three years Donie! Three! You must really have it good, don't you? Leaving your family behind and moving away. You even changed your last name! Benjamin was my brother too!" she screamed into my shoulder. There it was. I knew his name would come up sooner or later.

"I was scared Lev. I was a coward. I was ashamed. I was stupid. I was angry. I was spiteful. I was violent. I was a sorry excuse for a brother," I said as the tears flowed freely from my eyes. I welcomed the aching pain in my heart, I deserved it.

"So was I. Don't you think I was ashamed. I was his sister and I couldn't see that he was hurting. I let him go Donie. Our Benji is gone, because we let him go! He didn't trust me enough to-" she stopped, but I knew what she was saying. He couldn't tell us, and that's what hurts the most.

"It's not your fault, Lev. It's not," but I knew she wasn't listening. She believes it was her fault, just as much as I believe it was mine.

I stood up and dried my eyes. "Is Benji's room here?" I asked. Just like me, my parents never accepted that he was gone. Everytime they moved they packed up all his things, never leaving anything behind.

"You don't have to Donie," she said. I nodded and told her I do. I needed the closure.

"I'll show you," she leads me down the hall to a room with a familiar keep out sign. A faint smile graced my features. I put my hand on the knob and opened the door, sucking in a breath.

All his things were here, only in different places. My hand slid over his guitar and his Star Wars wallpaper. It was almost if he was still here, fighting me for the last cookie and beating me with pillows. Now that I'm older I'm more aware and I can remember the day when Benji changed. He gradually stopped smiling, stopped doing his favorite things, and eventually stopped feeling. I hadn't even noticed when the real Benji died, by then it was too late. Deep down I know he had already let himself go.

I ran away the day Benji did it. I didn't want to see the ambulance, the police, the tears, the grief, the pain, the stares of pity. I despised it all. So I ran, I ran like a coward. Leaving my family behind, when they were what I needed most. I was evil, resentful, and despicable. I went around like a bitch out of hell, until I almost killed someone.

It was a regular day at the bar, blowing the money I had made from drug dealing. My mind was hazy and I hardly remember what happened. I got into a fight and took out all my anger on an innocent man. He did nothing wrong. I'm the one who walked across the bar and socked him for looking at me wrong, when he only had a lazy eye. I landed punch after punch until I couldn't decipher my blood from his and my fists from his face. I was pulled off of him and when I saw what I had done, my blood ran cold. The man was a bloodied pulp on the floor. His face was unrecognizable. What scared me the most was, he wasn't moving. So I ran like a bitch, again.

That was about the time Richard found me and forced me to get it together. I went to college to be a police officer, changed my name, and started anew.

My hand accidentally knocked over Benji's life size Yoda replica and a disc fell out. I picked up the disk and put Yoda back up. I looked at Levy questionably, she didn't know what it was either. I flipped the disc over and it reads "My note by Benjamin McGarden." I had a feeling Benji wanted us to watch it, so I sat down at his computer and played it.

"_Hello, my name is Benjamin McGarden and this is my note. I'm not very good at writing down my thoughts, so I thought I'd just talk it out. You're obviously pretty smart if you found this disk. I commend you."_

"_If I'm going to tell a story, I have to start at the beginning. This will be long, so bare with me. It all started my first day freshman year. God, it was hard. Getting lost, homework, embarrassing myself. The usual stuff. Until I was chosen as the lowest of the low. If you've ever read the book "The Bully Book," then you could say I was chosen as the grunt. Apparently it was a tradition, one in every grade. I thought it was really unoriginal and dumb, until I was chosen. I don't know why and I don't know how, all I know is I was, and it was torture."_

My fingers gripped my thighs. My brother was taken away from me because of some sick joke. I was going to murder someone.

"_It started with evil stares, snickers when I answered questions, rumors, and then it got worse. Pushing in hallways, sitting alone at lunch, excluding me. I thought I could handle it, at first. Then my things were stolen, my locker trashed, then I was framed for stealing. I was suspended for a week. The teachers were no longer on my side, I was alone. Until I met you, Amelia."_

God, I knew where this was going and I hated it. I hated every minute of it. I hated the way he couldn't help, but smile as he said her name. It was a smile, but not a friendly one, it never reached his eyes, because there was nothing there.

"_You were beautiful, more so than I could handle. You had a perfect smile, perfect hair, perfect eyes. You were perfect, too good to be true. I was stupid. I should have known, you were an angel of darkness. I should have seen it in the sway of your hair and the glint in your eye. The way you insulted me in ways where I didn't know I was insulted. I was in love. I was dumb. You used that to her advantage."_

I realized I was crying. I turned to see Levy looking at the computer screen in shock with her tears forming rivers down her face. I almost want to find this girl. To ask her why she did it. But I already know the answer. Kids are vile, evil creatures that feed off of other's pain and laugh. They are bullies right down to their core and they are proud of it. They will tell you a bold faced lie and go right back to the sins they were committing. Damn, I hate kids.

"_You smiled at me and touched my arm as you said, "Benny, would you go to the St. Valentines dance with me?" I was surprised that you had asked me when almost all the guys in our class wanted to go with you. You said no one has asked you yet, I wondered why that was. I should have known it was just part of their scheme."_

"_I dressed up. I had spent three hours getting ready for that dance. I felt like a fool, but I had wanted her to like me so bad it burned like acid on an open wound. You said we'd meet at the dance, I thought it was odd, but again, I was an idiotic, lovesick fool."_

I was tempted to turn it off. My hand went to the mouse. I didn't want to hear it, it would kill me. "No, let him speak, we owe it to him to let him finish," Levy said and I listened.

"_You met me out front and said there was a group of us having fun out back with the upperclassmen. I was hesitant to go, but you knew just how to convince me, Amelia, you minx. You gave me what I wanted, a kiss. You knew that after that I would be putty in your hands. You had it all planned out didn't you? Me following you out back where I was cornered and forced to do things I didn't want to. You let them humiliate me, Amelia. And I hate you for it, but I still like you for some reason. Does that make Masochist? Then that would make you a sadist Amelia. That's what you were. A heartless bitch."_

"_I won't say the things they made me do back there, while Amelia watched. I can't say, I wouldn't live through it. I bet you guys think my story sucks, but it gets worse, much worse."_

My urge to find that girl came back. I wanted to tracked her down and make her feel what Benji felt; the evil witch.

"_At school on Monday, everyone knew about it. I heard them talking about the video. A video, huh? You guys really found it funny didn't you? Well, I'm glad I brought you enjoyment with the tears that fell from my eyes. "_

"_I thought you guys couldn't top yourselves after that. As usual, I was wrong, so wrong. At this point, I was at an all time low. I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled. Every time I looked in the mirror, I saw someone dead, with a blank stare and a grim expression. You guys enjoyed that, didn't you? Seeing me walk around like someone contemplating suicide, because I was. I was going to do the day of the dance, but I waited. I believe things would get better, I was a fool, it got harder than I ever could imagine."_

I was full on sobbing now. Levy was in a ball on his bed out of tears and just listening. She was in another world again. Blocking it out. The pain, the failure, the grief. She's become skilled at it since Benji died. I wish I could block it out, but something's itching me to continue.

"_My grades began to slip and my parents got on my case. I told them it was fine and that I'd take tutoring, I lied. I knew I wouldn't be around long enough to get my grades up. Everything around me was failing. So I turned to drugs. Like everyone else. I walked around in a haze and forgot how to feel. I felt good, I thought it got better. But It was only the calm before the storm."_

"Oh, God," I said, my voice hoarse, my throat dry. I couldn't handle it. The grief and pain were like the ocean, pulling me further out to the deep end, where my feet can't touch the ground, threatening to drown me. I put my elbows on my knees and gripped my head as the tides came in and pulled me under again.

"_This story sickens you doesn't it? I hope it does. It sickened me too. Then the cyberbullying came. They ranted about me online, made a fake account under my name, and talked about how they were going to kill me. They posted the video online. If you search you may still find it. Go ahead, I know you want to. You want to see me humiliated too don't you? I won't mind. I won't be around to."_

"_Soon they found something personal. A love letter I had written to Amelia. Corny, right? I know. They made sure everyone had heard it. They made copies and passed them out, throwing them in the hallways, putting it online. They even got it read on the PA system, claiming they were looking for the owner, the clever bastards. I guess I should thank you. You gave me a reason, a last straw. Actually, I took one of your ideas for how I should kill myself. Thank you, Kevin. So creative. Since you're watching this video, it was very effective."_

"_This is where my story ended. I'm obviously dead now so why are you watching this? Watching a dead guy's last thoughts? How sick. I'm kidding…. Really, I am. I appreciate you watching this. If you could do this dead kid once last favor, post this online. I would like for everyone to see why I died. I'll be grateful, as much as a dead person can. "_

"_Lastly, I'd like to thank some front runners in my freshman class, the kids who help me along on this journey. Please clap for the following: Amelia Crawford, Becket Howard, Paul Jones, Logan Fields, Kevin Alvero, Juan Martinez, Wilson Brown, Julian Lest, Velencia Sisilis, Aysia O'berlin, Lyliette Zynthos, Don Westfield, Jesus Alverez, Sheldon Gonzales, Aaron Billingsly, and the big and bad bastard Levi Restwood. Thank you and good day my old friends."_

The video ended and I was forced to come to terms that my brother was indirectly murdered. I never knew how he died, I didn't want to know. Levy was the one who found him. She took it the hardest. They were the closest. She was a sophomore when he died. They were going to the same school and didn't know what they were doing to Benji.

I did as he said, I uploaded the video online. People should know what they did to my brother. As I watched the views climb higher and higher, I felt my throat constricting as I choked out the words, "I'm sorry, Benji." I pulled at my hair and let out silent screams. I couldn't help him at all. I couldn't take away his pain. What kind of big brother am I?

The tides came in again and pulled me away. This time, I was drowning.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V. :**

I woke up again, forgetting that I was not in my own room. I still haven't gotten used to it and I've been here a week. The world has found out about my infidelity and inability to take responsibility for my actions and my "parents" furious. I heard their stocks dropped five percent. It might not seem like a lot, but to my "parents", it's like losing a limb.

I climbed out of bed, ruffled my hair, walked downstairs. I met Juvia in the kitchen making breakfast again. I smiled at her and sat down at the island. It had become a routine. I come downstairs late, Juvia makes breakfast, I go back to sleep, she wakes me up, and drags me off to school.

Speaking of school, apparently people think we're dating because we come together and leave together. I don't really care, but Juvia get a weird look on her face when anyone mentions it.

"School starts in an hour, " she said simply. I groaned. It's senior year. Can't you lay off for a bit.

"Senior year is important, you idiot. College? Ever hear of it? I know what your grades are and they aren't good." she said shaking a spatula at me.

"Even if I said I would take you out somewhere?" I asked. Girls like this kind of stuff. She blushed and turned away.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Giving back?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Nice try, but no," she said, taking a waffle out of the waffle maker. For some reason I feel like she knows when I'm lying.

"Come on, please? We've been at school for a month straight and there's nothing going on today. Even if we go to the next town over and go to the beach?" I asked. I could feel her resolve slipping away as her back tensed. I was reeling her in.

"But…. But…. Juvia can't…. We can't skip school today," she said almost to herself. I knew Juvia cared a lot about her grades and I almost felt bad for trying to get her to skip school. Almost.

"It'll be fun! Come on, live a little," I said, prompting her.

"If we go, I'll go to school without complaining for at least a week," I said sealing the deal. As soon as she turned around, I gave her my very best puppy dog face and the only resolve she had left melted away.

"Okay, just this once though. Never again," she said, smiling at me. I ignored the odd thump in my chest as I took in her perfect smile, freshly washed hair, and dark misty eyes. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're not going to regret this," I tell her still grinning at her like a fool, which was very unlike me.

"You're smiling a lot today," Juvia pointed out, looking at me with question. I didn't know what the change was or why it was making me smile, but I think it was due to the fact that I hadn't thought of Lucy for a week, until now. My expression returned to the blank stare I had donned for a while now. Juvia saw this and frowned as she turned back around. I instantly felt bad for ruining her mood, so I tried to wear a smirk as she handed me a plate of food. It worked to some extent. She walked upstairs muttering something about changing into some clothes.

Dammit. I messed up again. Juvia was my best friend and I couldn't stand her being upset with me. I vowed to make it up to her today. I was gonna make her smile so hard, her face will hurt.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Lucy's P.O.V. :**

I was sitting in a cell with a bunch of other women. There were prostitutes, gang bangers, and just all around ruffians. I sat cross legged on the ground and listened to one prostitute named Indie talk about this guy she loved. She was a year older than me, but had such a playful personality, it made her seem younger.

"He just makes me happy, you know? He doesn't like my job, but he's helping me get into college so I can stop. I almost have enough money to pay for my first 4 years," she said a misty look in her eyes.

"What are you going to be?" I asked.

"I want to be a vet," she said, fierce determination in her fiery auburn and green eyes.

"How long does that take?" I asked, I was guessing about four, maybe five years.

"Well, I'm going to be a Veterinary Specialist, so a total of about 12 years, not including one year of internship," she said nonchalantly. My eyes almost bulged out of my sockets.

"Damn, girl, you must like school," said a girl named Laney, with tattoos covering her whole body, excluding her face, and wearing an outfit that could make a thong and bra seem modest.

Indie just laughed and shook her head, "No, I don't, but it's necessary." I realized that I really like Indie. She's down to earth, funny, and she doesn't act nor look like a prostitute.

"But seriously though," I said, frowning comically, "you get way more action than I do all year!" everyone in the room laughed.

"You're really lucky finding a guy that loves you that much. Is he some old toot?" a gruff and strong looking girl named Buttercup said.

"No, do you wanna see a picture?" Indie asked, pulling out her phone. I looked over her shoulder. My breath was caught in my throat. Her boyfriend was fucking model gorgeous. If I said I was jealous, I was lying through my teeth, I was burning with envy. Why can't I get a godlike boyfriend.

I heard footsteps coming toward our shared cell. I suspected it was those two cops who dragged me in here yesterday. As soon as they reached our line of vision, all the girl excepting Indie and I were purring and cat calling. One girl began twisting her hair around her finger, another hiked up her skirt, and yet another adjusted her cleavage. The two men paid them no attention, they were staring down at me with suspicious eyes. As I stood up, I saw the ring on the red head's finger.

"I guess this is my cue to go," I said as they unlocked the door. Indie stood up abruptly.

"We should trade numbers," I nodded and as she read her number off to me and vice versa.

The cop with the deep purple hair snapped cuffs on my wrists and lead me away.

"Tell my parents I love them, " I yelled back to the girls in the cell.

"We'll tell them there's a ransom and get rich," Laney called back to me. I didn't get to respond because the purple haired cop roughly dragged me out of the room.

They put me in a room that was completely empty except for a table and three chairs. I sat down in the cold, hard, unfriendly chair and they began my interrogation.

"Okay, we'll cut right to the chase. Why'd you kill Madison Blakely?" he asked and finished with a devilish smirk, I then knew that he was the one who was there just to get under your skin.

"I didn't kill Madison," I said simply. The dark haired one squinted his eyes at me. I began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and shifted in my seat.

"That's what they all say," the carrot top said.

"Okay, but I'm telling the truth," I said, crossing and uncrossing my legs.

"Well-"

"Richard," The dark haired one said. Richard pouted, he was enjoying this too much.

"You're crossing and uncrossing your legs. You're nervous. Why?" the mean detective said.

"Um, I'm being interrogated for something I didn't do," I said.

I shifted under his gaze again and folded my hands on the table. His eyes followed my every movement, scrutinizing me. I bit my lip and surveyed the wall behind him.

"You want to tell me something. What is it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. I took back what I had said earlier, he was the one who was getting under my skin.

I hadn't even realized I wanted to tell them about what I heard Madison talking about. It that struck me that maybe I should tell them about the video too.

"Out with it, girl, " he said, growing impatient.

"Madison was pregnant," I blurted out. Richard was shocked, but the other detective nodded his head and smirked as if he had known it all along.

"There's more, I assume," he said, prompting me to open up about what I had seen. He couldn't possibly have known, could he?

I decided to leave Natsu out of this, "I saw something odd," I said, speaking slowly, hoping they would tell me that I could stop, that they already knew. I didn't want to relive what I saw on that screen, but they didn't stop me.

"It shook you a bit, didn't it? Made you wonder? Please tell us what's on your mind," he said. Richard was completely amazed with his ability to make me talk, I could see it on his face.

I tuned them out as I went deep into the recesses of my mind and retold what I saw, "After Madison and I had our argument, she left her clutch in the bathroom. I was planning on giving it to her. I heard voices, so being the nosy person I am, I opened the door a peek and spied on them. Madison was talking to a man, his back was turned towards me. She told him she was pregnant and how she had stopped drinking. She said how she wanted to announce their engagement that night. Then he said he had to show her something.

"I put her clutch in my purse, expecting to give it to her later, but as you know she died that night. A few days later, my roommate and I were playing around and her clutch fell out of my purse. My idiot roommate wanted to go through it, which started a fight. Her purse was dropped and the contents went everywhere, including a pink flash drive. Again, being nosy, my roommate and I plugged it into a computer and it asked us if we wanted to watch it, which we did," I said, not making eye contact with either of them.

"You're not done. Tell us the whole truth or we can be in here all day," the purple haired detective threatened.

I swallowed hard. "It was Madison and a man with black hair, the same man she was talking to at the wedding. They were talking about a man and killing his family and how they didn't trust him. Then they said they would kill him. There was something about businessmen. Then they were talking about how he told and how N was going to take care of him. They said he told Cleveland Fullbuster. Then it cuts to a scene where Madison was torturing a man, she cut off his fingers and then he screamed. It ended after that," I said, shaking. I would never forget that man's blood curdling scream. I hoped it wasn't the man in the video who sent those men for us, but somewhere deep down inside of me, I already knew the answer.

The man smiled, "I'm Brandon Johnson and thank you for your cooperation. You can go now, there's someone waiting for you," I sat shocked, staring at this man, whose name is Brandon, that I never thought was capable of smiling. He looked way more handsome when he smiled, and he reminded me of someone I knew. Purple hair, dark eyes.

"You thought we thought you did it," Brandon stated matter-of-factly. I nodded

"I knew you didn't do it, but I also knew you'd be useful to us," he said shrugging his shoulders.

I suddenly felt violated and used. He unlocked my handcuffs and Richard began giving loud claps and grinning at his partner.

"We'll be keeping in touch," he said as I walked towards the door.

"You don't even know my number," I said, glaring at him.

"Oh, but I do," he said, laughing at my anger. He was still laughing as I opened the door and stepped out. I overheard Richard ask how it went when Brandon met his family and that sobered him up pretty quickly.

I walked towards the front of the police station and saw Natsu standing there leaning against a wall.

"How'd your interrogation go? Are you the murderer, I think you to be?" he asked smirking at me.

"I will be!" I said as I lunged for him. He jumped up and sprinted to his car. He rolled the windows up and locked the doors.

"Stay calm, Lucy. You don't wanna end up in another cell!" he yelled from the inside. I was seething, and I stayed that way until we got home.

We opened the door to our apartment and I screamed.

"What the flying fuck!" Natsu yelled.

"In the name of Bob's blue boxers!" I yelled at the same time, "Our apartment's been ransacked!" We stood there, shell shocked in joint fear as we viewed our utterly fucked up apartment.

* * *

**Detective Brandon's P.O.V. :**

"No, seriously. How'd it go?" Richard said pestering me as we exited the interrogation room.

"It went like any other time someone sees their family," I said nonchalantly, knowing Richard would continue to pry. He always eventually got me to talk.

Suddenly the sound of a banshee on crack resonated through the police department.

"Brandon Johnson! You bastard!" I swore out loud.

Richard shook his head, "Tell me you didn't." I had no choice but to shake my head yes.

Richard and I quietly slunk toward our joint office, hoping she wouldn't know I was here. We had no such luck. She spied us with her crazy eyes and I knew I was in trouble. We took a run for it as she chased us down the hallway. I slammed the door and locked it, mocking her and smirking as she banged on the door and screamed profanities at me.

"You didn't call, did you?" Richard asked me smiling, probably thinking about how she was going to castrate me when she saw me again.

"Nope," I said, still mocking the banshee.

Shit. How was I going to get out of this one?

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V. :**

"I'll get you guys out of here, I promise," I sat sitting at a table, staring solemnly at my brother and sister donning jail clothes.

"You need to worry about school, Lisanna," My sister Mirajane said. She didn't belong in here, neither did Elfman. I shed a treacherous tear.

"Please don't cry, Lisanna. We'll find a way," Elfman said, reaching over to ruffle my hair, but pulled back as a guard eyed him.

I stood up abruptly, knocking over my chair. "You guys won't be in here much longer, trust me. I'll die trying to get you guys out of here. You did nothing wrong!" My siblings looked to me with sad faces, Mirajane had tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't get yourself hurt Lisanna! Please!" she pleaded with me. She knew I would go to desperate measures.

"Don't try to stop me. I love you guys," I said before walking out. I would find what that man told me to, or die trying.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys another author's note, I want to raise awareness for suicide. I girl at my school committed suicide recently and I want you guys to know that it is not the answer. It's not a joke. Don't make fun of anyone, for any reason. You never know what someone is going through. The girl that committed suicide was probably the least likely person to do it. She was smiling, she seemed happy, but evidently, she wasn't. If you feel like you need to end it, please talk to someone, get help. I know you hear this all the time, but please reach out. Just talk to someone, do something you like, something that makes you laugh. You can even message me if you want to, but just please don't do it. Even if you believe it not true, someone loves you, someone cares for you. I for one love each and every person who is reading this right now. I don't want anyone to take their life, so please listen to what I'm saying. **


	11. First Times

_**A/N: I know, I suck big time. You all probably want to hurt me right now. I know this is every writer's excuse, but I really was busy with school and life in general, so if you could find it in your hearts to forgive me, then I will be forever grateful. I'd also like to thank a few people for reviewing lately, I always get so excited when I have another review: **_

_**Shugo Fairy 4eva **_

_**Soccertail4 **_

_**Iloveallanime16**_

_**Soccertail4 **_

_**KitAlbert07 **_

_**Nora**_

_**DarkGlintingEmerald**_

_**NaLuforever48**_

_**DGB (a.k.a. ****DeathGirlBleeding)**_

_**XxFairytailNaluFanfictionsxX**_

_**Okay, now continue onwards...**_

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. :**

I had been frozen to the same spot for what felt like hours. I was panicked, terrified, and shell shocked all at once. Natsu had since searched the apartment ten times over in hopes that the intruders were still there. I made no comment; I'd already known Natsu wasn't too bright. It was obvious that they had been long gone, but he looked anyway.

My eyes wide like a frightened animal, I pulled out my phone to call 911. I call for Brandon and Richard, telling them it was an emergency. The dispatcher said she'd relay my message and I hung up.

I sunk to the floor, terror clear in my expression. For the first time in my teenage life, I truly felt that I wasn't safe. I hadn't realized then, but I probably would never be.

* * *

**Natsu's P. O. V. :**

My mind was going in circles as I stomped through the apartment. I wanted to know what they were looking for. What would make someone want to break into our apartment and trash it?

I couldn't think straight and I knew why. I was in full on panic mode. I was breathing heavily and my hands were twitching. My mind didn't know how to react to this. I had no control over this situation and it shook me up.

I looked crazy eyed towards the door and saw Lucy for the first time since we had arrived. She was conversing with two men, shaking and stuttering like she had seen a ghost. I slowly walked over, interested in the conversation.

"We just came home and our apartment was trashed. I don't know who it was or why they came here. I can't stop thinking about them coming back. If they can get in once, they can get in again. I'm scared, Richard," she said. I ignored the way my mouth twitched downwards as I absorbed the close bond she had gained with the cops that had arrested her.

"I'll go check the tapes and see if we can find out who they are. Richard'll stay here with you," the blunette (if that's a word) put his hand on her shoulder, "we won't let anything happen to you Lucy. You're quite valuable, you know that right?"

Lucy nodded and he smiled and walked away.

"Maybe we should hire you a bodyguard. You might need a bit of protection. Whoever broke in was obviously looking for something," obviously they were looking for something you dumbass cop. I was ranting in my head about this redhead, apparently named Richard. Stupid name. Lucy doesn't need a bodyguard, I can-

Suddenly, images of Lucy getting hurt flooded my mind and suddenly it occurred to me that maybe I couldn't protect Lucy. Maybe she did need these policemen to protect her. I thought of the people who broke in here. They did a number on our door, so they were obviously skilled in breaking into one's home. If there was something so important in this house that they would use someone who's so skilled, what's to say they won't hire someone skilled in killing to do away with us? Someone who could kill me so quickly and effectively that I won't even know I'm being killed until it's too late?

I've never, ever felt this feeling before. I've always been so sure of myself. Suddenly, I felt…. Unworthy.

* * *

**Brandon's P.O.V. :**

I was absolutely, almost possibly sure this break in had to do with our current case. It was obvious. If I could just get a glimpse of who broke into that apartment, we'd have a lead. This is the first case I felt truly unsure about and I was frustrated.

As I exited the elevator, I caught a glimpse of a boy who was about the age Benji would have been. I cursed under my breath. I was trying so hard to suppress these feelings, but to no avail. I was trying hard to throw myself into women and work, so I had no time to think about him. He somehow always found his way into my mind.

I was completely exhausted from the thorough beating I got from yesterday's one night stand. I was both surprised and fearful as I realized she had a mean punch, and her kicks were like lightning bolts. She literally chased me for a good hour until I hid in my car. I tried to plead with her, but she showed no remorse. I was glad she had nothing sharp on her, I would have cried big fat Tobey Maguire tears if she had gotten to my car. She's the number one and will remain untouched.

As all this was happening, Richard stood at a safe distance clicking his tongue and shaking his head. He was probably thinking, "I told you so." Just because he found love and happiness with a girl, doesn't mean he can put shame on me. Shame on him for getting engaged. Richard getting married, is the single most selfish thing he could ever do to me, and I told him this, many times. Selfish bastard. After he gets married, I might as well find a new partner, all he'll be doing is calling her 24/7 and making me listen to the "adorable" things his girl does. It makes me quite sick to my stomach.

I told him by getting married, he's forfeiting our brohop. I'm overreacting, he says. I need a girlfriend, he says. I'm only getting married, he says. I need to grow up, he says. WELL RICHARD I hope you know I am very mature for my ripe age of 23 and I in fact do not need a girlfriend, I am an independent man, I don't need a girl. The only girl I need is my red 2014 corvette that I bought for no reason other than it looked nice and the ladies loved it.

I realized I had been standing in front of the elevator for longer than necessary and looked like quite the creep. My cheeks had a pink tint to them as I sped off to my earlier determined destination.

I opened the door to the security office. I showed the man my badge and asked him for the surveillance tapes starting 3 hours ago for the lobby, penthouse floor 13, the elevators, and the stairs. As he rewound the tapes back, my face morphed into a look of complete and utter fury. The man turned to look at me with an apologetic and surprised expression.

"I'm sorry police officer, but I don't know what happened to the tapes. They only go up to about a half an hour ago, then jump to yesterday," the man said. Intolerable.

"How can you not know what happened to the fucking tapes?! It's your job!" I bellowed. I had a right to be angry, someone is always trying to delete the damn evidence.

"I'm sorry Mr., but my shift only started half an hour ago. You'd have to check with the guy who works the shift before me," he said calmly.

I cursed out loud. "Rewind back to the beginning, the earliest you have from today," I said. He rewound it back and just as I suspected I only showed up in the tapes as I came out of the elevator. That means that whoever broke into Lucy and that kid's apartment was still here when Richard and I arrived. They were still here. I punched the wall in frustration. How the hell did I miss them?

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. :**

Richard and I sat chatting leisurely on the couch, despite what had just transpired. A group of other cops had just arrived to scope out our apartment and check for stolen items and such. My nerves had calmed down significantly since he was here. He had an air about him that just made you calm and tranquil, which was how Richard was on the regular. I hadn't seen Natsu since we got home, so I assumed he was just in one of those moods.

"So what does she look like? Tell me everything!" I had been quizzing him on his fiance since I saw his ring and he admitted he was getting married. I couldn't help it, I was a sucker for adorable love stories. I sat Indian style facing him, cupping my face in my hands in interest.

"Well, she has this massive curly hair. She has an adorable accent, she's Brazilian, by the way. She never has to worry about tanning, since she's already tan. Her eyes are my favorite, they're green and blue. She has the perfect smile that you can't help smiling too when you see her. She has deep dimples that just make here more adorable," I could tell he loved her by the lazy smile that grazed his lips as he spoke. I wondered if I could ever be in love again. I shook my head, I don't think I'll ever fall in love again. I don't want to get hurt again, so for now, I can mentally date hot, famous guys.

"Tell me how you met," I said, grinning.

A smirk graced his face, "She had just moved to town and couldn't speak a lick of English. Back then I was a major ass. Think of Brandon times fifteen. I met her at the mall, she was with a group of friends and when an ass sees a cute girl, you know what he does. I'm actually glad she couldn't understand what I was saying, she would have knocked me clean out. Anyways, later that day, I figured out she lived in my apartment building. Imagine how excited I was, but she didn't give me the time of day. Believe me when I say I tried, I busted my ass to get her attention.

"The day she finally gave me her attention was a day I'll never forget. It was absolutely the most cliche moment I've been in my whole entire life. You know those moments when the girl is falling and the guy catches her? Well, it was the exact opposite. I was falling down the stairs and she caught me. It was both embarrassing and the start of our relationship. To save my dignity I asked her to dinner to 'repay her efforts.' It went up from there and here we are," he finished, taking a breath.

"She's a lucky girl. You never told me her name, by the way," I said.

"Iris," he said, "But okay enough about me. Are you and that carrot top in a relationship or whatever?" To say I was taken aback by that question would be a massive understatement. I was so taken aback by this that I choked on my own spit and nearly lost a lung.

"No, absolutely not. That, in fact, would be physically and mentally impossible," I said after calming myself.

"Why is it impossible?" Richard asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because our relationship isn't like that. I simply don't like him and he doesn't like me, so therefore, impossible. Love is overrated anyways," I answered him.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "Who said anything about love? Are you implying something?"

I felt like I had just walked into a spiked cage, "I know what you're implying Richard and I'd advise you to stop while you're ahead." He smirked at me like he knew something I didn't.

"Fine," he said, just as Brandon walked into the room.

"We got bad news, guys," he said, throwing himself onto the couch next to me. I straightened my legs and turned to him.

"What does that mean?" I asked, anxiety was biting at my toes and slowly taking over my body.

"There's no surveillance tapes. They swiped 'em when we got here," Brandon sighed.

"Damn, these guys move quick," Richard said breathing through his nose.

"So what now? Fingerprints?" I asked. So we had no way of figuring out who broke into our apartment.

Brandon shook his head, "That's what our guys are doing right now. I doubt we'll get anything though. These guys are smart. They know how to cover their tracks. But tell me, Lucy, was there anything you guys have in this house that someone would do anything to get their hands on?

I was about to say no, but then I really began to think. "The flash drive," I said, "the flash drive is here. Do they know we saw the video? The day I got arrested, Natsu found a camera in one of our lamps. Does that mean something?" I asked hopefully, chewing on my bottom lip.

It was silent for a while, each contemplating the new string of information. Richard spoke first, Brandon seemed to be in his own world. He was thinking hard, with his eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip caught in his teeth. I would not deny my heart it's pleasure of thoroughly examining his handsome face. Had a cloud not passed overhead and blocked the sun from shining down on his angel features, I would have fainted. I was sure I looked like nematode with wide eyes and drool probably pouring from my opened mouth. In short, I looked thirsty for Brandon. Hormones, blame the hormones.

Richard cleared his throat. My head snapped in his direction. He looked like he had just finished laughing at me, I frowned. "Well, Lucy, this information means that you both are in danger. You may have to go into witness protection."

"What?!" Not even Brandons perfect thinking face could distract me from this statement.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V. :**

Juvia and I had been lounging at the beach for a while now and I felt like an egg in a skillet. I poked her in her side as she was laying on her stomach reading a gossip magazine.

She turned her head in my direction, "What?"

"Can we go?" I asked, rubbing my burning skin, I thought being in the water would protect my pale skin, but to no avail.

"Why?" she asked, eyes returning to her oh so interesting magazine.

"Because I'm being fried alive and not to be conceited, but all the girls on this beach are eye raping me and it's a bit unnerving," I said.

She rolled her eyes, but started packing up anyways. With a relieved smile on my face I began to help her put things away, I was serious about the eye raping. It was making me uncomfortable, I felt like if Juvia leaves, they'll all gang up on me and I'll be locked up in a basement, never to see the light of day again.

With that thought in the back of my mind, I grabbed up all our things in one arm and grabbed Juvia with the other. We left that beach faster than Usain Bolt, my life depended on it.

"Gray slow down!" Juvia said, huffing as her hair flew in different directions.

"When we get to the car, I'll slow down. I felt like a gazelle about to get pounced on back there. Did you purposely take me to a horny beach?" I complained. She had the nerve to laugh at my distress, I grunted in response.

We finally reached her car and I tossed our things in, pulling a shirt over my head immediately after. I had a frown etched on my features and I was visibly unhappy. Juvia paid my mood no attention and continued to giggle at me. I glared at her with contempt, but she still ignored my obvious attitude.

"Juvia thinks you're being a child," she walked away from the car after locking it.

My frown deepened considerably, "Where are you going? You don't even have any clothes on." She only had on a bathing suit and a pair of sunglasses on her eyes, she was practically naked!

I dragged her back to the car and forced her to put on a shirt and shorts. I couldn't believe she was going to walk around like that, there were already guys staring at her; it was like she was asking for it.

She smiled and hooked her arm through mine, leading me towards a nearby ice cream parlor. I looked over at her, wondering why she was smiling so much. She looked up at me smiling and I felt something deep inside me stir. I realized that I liked seeing Juvia smile and that was something I never could have expected.

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V. :**

I knew what I needed to do, it had been eating at the back of my mind since I thought it up. I still didn't know when. My plan was very elaborate, it would take all of my patience and intelligence to make it turn out in my favor.

The problem was, I didn't want to do it. I would be hurting so many people and I knew it would eat at me for the rest of my life. Regardless, I would have to do it. I would have to throw away my morals and go through with this, it was for my family, the only family I had left. They were all that mattered right now, nothing else, I couldn't take heed for anyone's feelings but my own. As long as I got my brother and sister out of jail, everything would be fine, absolutely fine. I just had to keep telling myself that.

I stood up from my seat at the Seulement Cafe and grabbed my drink. I smirked as I walked out of the door and into the rather brisk night. My plan would go into effect soon, it would fall in my favor, I would make sure of it.


	12. The Craziest Bitch I've Ever Met

**A/N: Yay! I uploaded early even though I have finals, thank goodness for snow days. Take this as a peace offering for my spastic and irregular uploading. Thank you all for sticking with my story and giving me uplifting reviews that kept me going. **

**Read on, butterflies!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. :**

Since Richard had broken the news to us, he and Brandon had sat Natsu and I down on the couch and proceeded to tell us the game plan. "Okay, let's talk makeovers," Richard said, looking at us with a pointed expression. All of the cops had left and we were left in complete secrecy, this was "serious business that no one should know about" as Richard claimed.

"Why do we need makeovers?" Natsu asked, not quite following the discussion.

Brandon was visibly annoyed from having to continually repeat things to Natsu, who was not listening as hard as he should have. "You're in Danger! D-A-N-G-E-R! How many times do I have to repeat myself," he huffed, running his hand through his hair. Sweet Jesus, the Lord is good, I thought.

"Okay, got it," Natsu said, giving an "Okay" signal, nodding his head and grinning. I rolled my eyes at him, he obviously didn't understand how dire our situation was.

"For you," Richard said, pointing to me and making a square with his hands like a photographer, "I'm thinking black hair and green eyes."

He nodded to Brandon, "What do you think?"

Brandon shrugged, his hair flopping gracefully on his forehead…. Good Lord, I need to stop this. "I'm thinking more green hair and yellow eyes," I frowned, I don't think that's going to work.

"How about no," Richard said, shaking his head.

"Well," Natsu piped up, "Now that I think about it, it might work for you. You could be like a werewolf on drugs. We could even get you some long nails and a bit of raw meat to complete the look."

I brought my fist down forcefully on his leg, "How about you be a clown? With your hair, you could definitely pull it off." He sent a heated glare in my direction.

"Well, it could work," Brandon said. The heat from Natsu's gaze transferred to him, soon joined by a similar one from Richard. Brandon only smirked and held his hands, palms open, in surrender.

"For Natsu, I'm thinking…. Brown hair, brown eyes," Richard said, turning his attention to Natsu, who was completely outraged.

"Brown hair and brown eyes! That's so damn common! She gets green eyes and I get brown, unfair!" Natsu proceeded to go on a full on rant about the indecency of it all and how he had been wronged to the highest degree.

"That's the point," Richard said, ignoring his little protest, "You have to look common, your pink hair stands out too much."

"It's not pink, it's salmon," Natsu huffed.

Brandon sniggered, "And I'm a baboon with a giant purple ass." He was once again the subject of Natsu anger.

Richard and I hid our laughter behind our hands. After a bit more arguing and glaring, Richard agreed to negotiate with Natsu, "Okay, how about hazel eyes with green?"

Natsu shook his nonnegotiable head. "No, no, no, no. I want blue and gray eyes. Please? Please? Please?" After a bit more pleasing and a sliver of begging, Natsu got his way.

"How do you deal with him?" Richard asked me when Natsu had left for the bathroom.

I shook my head solemnly, " I have no idea why I haven't just run out of the room with my arms flailing in the air screaming 'The red devil has returned' by now."

"Red Devil? Sorry Lucy, but you may not call him red devil. That name has been claimed years ago," Brandon said, leaning on a wall a few feet away.

"Why and by who?" I asked.

"Whom, and it was claimed by an old girlfriend of mine," he said.

Richard snorted, "Could she even have been called a girlfriend? You dated for a weekend."

"Believe me, she thought we dated for 3 years. She probably still thinks we're dating," Brandon said.

"Why was she called the red devil?" I asked, curiously.

"She had blood red hair, not natural by the way, but she swore on her life it was. She was like Freddy Krueger on jail break with a hitlist. She was and still is the craziest bitch I ever met. She cut me, with a knife!"

Richard smiled as if reminiscing in the memory, "I remember that, he tried to break up with her and cut him in the stomach with a kitchen knife and chased me into a closet."

I tried to be sympathetic and gasp in surprise, but I only coughed and sputtered as I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, I had to go to the hospital and get stitches," Brandon said, putting his hand over his head trying to get sympathy.

"What did you do to make her do that?" I asked after catching my breath.

"What did I do? Why nothing," Branson said, feigning innocence, batting his eyelashes for emphasis.

"She saw him talking to another girl and she straight flipped. She chased the other girl down the street and he made the mistake of trying to break up with her in the kitchen," Richard said and Brandon frowned.

"Stop your blasphemy this instant, Richard! This is what happened. I broke up with her the day before, I thought she understood. The next day, I'm chatting up the desk girl and she comes out of nowhere like a bat out of hell and chases the girl down the street, she quit after that. Then later she broke into my apartment and attacks me in the kitchen, accusing me of cheating on her with the 'hometown slut.' Afraid for my life, I calmly explain to her that we are no longer dating. She picks up a knife and slashes me with it, my blood was gushing everywhere as I pressed my fingers to the wound. As I fall to the floor in agony, I hear her attacking my one and only friend, claiming he was 'guilty by association.' It was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. I woke up 6 months later in the hospital. They said it was a miracle that I was still alive. End of story," he claimed. He was a bit breathless after retelling his epic tale.

Richard snorted as Natsu reentered the room. "What I miss?" he asked to no one in particular.

"For some reason, I don't quite believe you," I said, animatedly.

"Lucy! After all we've been through?" he said feigning hurt. Richard let out a deep bellied laugh.

"Okay, we should probably get to that place where they dye your hair," Richard said.

"We're taking my car," Brandon said. Richard gave him a look.

"We drove here in a borrowed car. Did you forget what you did to our other one?" Richard said as we walked out the door.

"I don't recall that as my fault," Brandon said, sticking his hands in his pockets. He entered the elevator as I pushed the number one.

"You crashed it into the river…. And we weren't even in it!"

"You fib, Richard. It wasn't my fault the brake was stuck!" Brandon complained.

Richard shook his head as the elevator hit the parking floor. We stepped out into the lobby and proceeded to exit the apartment complex into the dark, dank parking lot. Brandon lead us to his car, jumping into the driver's seat. Natsu and I sat in the back, while Richard sat in the passenger seat.

I leaned my head against the window as Brandon left the parking lot and into the bright sunny day. My eyes slowly drifted to a close and I drifted off into a nightmare.

I found myself in the ocean, being pulled under the waves only to be thrown up again. I screamed until my voice went hoarse, but no one came to my rescue. A slimy hand gripped onto my ankle, pulling me downwards until I could feel my chest compress and I felt my bones being crushed from all sides. My eyes closed and everything went black. I felt nothing, saw nothing, I was gone.

I woke up in a dense forest, trees at all angles, towering over me like giants closing in on me. I heard footsteps behind me and I began to run. I was running with all I had in me. Blood was pumping through my veins and my breathing became haggard and uneven. I was running, but I seemed to go nowhere. I saw the same trees. I looked up and saw no sky, only dense, overlapping leaves.

Suddenly the trees became more dense and closer together until I was trapped in a cage. My pursuers were closing in and I had nowhere to go. Once again, I was alone and in danger, with no way to save myself.

"Lucccceeeyyyyy! Lucccceeeyyyyy! Lucy, dammit! Wakeup!" I woke with a jolt, looking around like a scared cat.

"You've been screaming like you're being attacked by a pack of werewolves for the past, like half hour," Natsu said, "Plus we're here."

Everyone looked at me with concern and confusion, to which I replied with an "I'm fine" and exited the car. Natsu got out right after and we tried to enter the hair salon at the same time, which caused some trouble. There was a lot of grunting and groaning and shoving and pulling, but we eventually got ourselves inside. It was not unusual to see the whole salon staring at us incredulously, when you're with Natsu, the stares just keep coming, but for all the wrong reasons.

I gave a meek wave and hi just as Brandon and Richard arrived in the salon.

"Alright, can we get a black and a light brown?" Richard asked, pointing to Natsu and I as he said our designated hair colors.

"Only for you, baby," a woman said in a southern drawl.

"You guys know each other?" Natsu asked.

"She cuts my hair," Richard stated simply.

"Y'all just sit down now. I'll get right wicha," the woman said.

Natsu and I sat down on the cushioned chairs, preparing to have our appearances changed for an unprecedented amount of time.

A week later….

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V. :**

I sat at my desk studying the photos in front of me. I had been stalking him for some time now, watching his every move. I smiled as I eyed the pictures in front of me, this would be just too easy. He was not discreet at all, not that he knew someone was watching him. I didn't want to involve him, I didn't want to involve anyone, but if that's what the mission called for, so be it.

I sighed as I saw the latest picture of him walking out of a hair shop with considerably different hair, Lucy, and two cops. It was a sight to see, him with brown hair. Unfortunately, his sudden change of hair color could not keep me from finding out where he was at all times, though I feel I'm not the only one tracking him at this moment.

I put the pictures back in the envelope and my head lolled back into the cushioned chair. I stared at the ceiling with a smile tugging at my lips. Natsu Dragneel, I'm coming for you and all those who stand in my way.

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V. :**

Gray and I were seated in my living room watching reruns of American Horror Story when there was a knock at the door. I rose from my seat and made my way to the door. I unlocked the door and opened it to a sight that made me freeze and my eyes go wide. There was an inexplicable silence that followed as their eyes bored into mine. My hand gripped the door handle, my knuckles going white.

"Where is he?" Mr. Fullbuster said in a voice that could make babies cry.

I shook my head, " Juvia doesn't know who you're talking about. Do you wish to speak to Juvia's father?"

The man clicked his tongue, "Stop talking in that wretched manner of yours. You sound like a complete, idiotic stooge. You'd do well to let us in girl."

"You'd do well not to speak to her in that manner, sir," Gray said in a menacing tone from behind me.

"How nice of you to join us, my son," Mrs. Fullbuster said, reaching out to touch Gray's cheek, to which he simply swatted her hand away with a snort.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I don't see your son anywhere," Gray said stepping beside me in the doorway.

"Oh my son, don't be so brash. We've come to see you home. You must be so rattled after your... indiscretion that so awfully wound up in the newspaper," she said, reaching out for him again.

"I'm quite fine, thank you for your misplaced concern. Now if you please do me the honor of getting the hell out of my face, it would be greatly appreciated," Gray said, baring his teeth in a way that would look faintly like a smile if one looked none too closely.

"Now son, you need to come to your senses this instant. This little stint is over! Do you realize how much money we lost? Do you?" Gray's father growled in a low voice.

A smug expression graced Gray's features, "I'm not going back home. You know that."

"You'll do as you're told boy!" Mr. Fullbuster raised his voice, his fists clenching.

"I'm 18. Suck it mom and dad!" Gray said before smugly slamming the door.

I couldn't help the unladylike snort that came out of me, "Suck it? Really?" I was laughing and slapping my knee as Gray glared heatedly at me, as per usual.

I only smiled at him, looking deep into his dark eyes, getting lost in them. He looked deep into mine, his frown slowly disappearing by the second. Time seemed to stop at that moment as my head leaned into his, his eyes drawing me in. Our noses were inches from each other and his eyes flitted down to my lips for a split second before he abruptly pulled away, shaking his head and returning to the living room.

I was left there, out of breath, speechless, and crestfallen. Gray had just rejected me.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V. :**

Lucy and I sat cooped up in Brandon and Richards car as the discussed our living arrangements. We had yet to see our apartment since we left yesterday. I had been sitting too long and was beginning to feel irritable.

"Lucy, how long will we be in here? And when can we go home?" I complained nudging her in her side.

"I don't know and we can't go home because it's dangerous," she said scrolling through her phone.

"What about the You-Know-What?" I asked, looking around as if we were being watched.

"I have it," she said as she began to tap furiously on her virtual keyboard.

I nodded, though she wasn't paying me any attention.

Luckily, Brandon and Richard returned to the car and debriefed us on what was going to be happening.

" 'Kay, here's the plan. We need your cell phones," Richard said, turning around and facing us backseat riders. Lucy and I stared at him incredulously.

"Hell no," I said, crossing my arms in defiance.

"Or you could just die, you know. Doesn't affect us much," Brandon said and Richard shrugged. I gaped at them; I knew they were ruthless!

"Pass 'em up," Brandon continued. Lucy and I reluctantly handed up our pride and joys.

Richard took my phone while Brandon took Lucy's.

"What are you gonna…" Lucy began before her face morphed into a look of horror, surely mirroring mine, as dropped our phones on the floor and proceeded to riverdance on them like leprechauns. I gasped in horror as Lucy reached out futilely towards her phone. They continued to take our phones apart and smash them on the dashboard, before continuing their stomping of our phones. I looked over to Lucy to see her shedding tears of agony and clutching her heart. I would have laugh had it not been that I felt the exact same way.

"That should do it," Brandon said, smirking back at us.

"You got way too much enjoyment out of that," I growled as Lucy asked why they would do such a thing.

"People can track your phones, we're just looking out for you, you know," Richard said.

"I beg to differ," Lucy squeaked.

"You guys should have seen your faces, classic," Brandon said as if he was reminiscing on a fond memory.

"You sadistic bastard," I said.

"You know, I've been called that a few times, I'm starting to believe it's true," he said, his everlasting smirk still prominent on his face. And people thought I was arrogant.

"Alright, alright. Let's talk living arrangements," Richard exclaimed, "You'll be staying at Brandon's house!"

"I disapprove of our living arrangements!" I proclaimed.

"Why?" Brandon asked, feigning innocence.

"Because you might stab me and watch me bleed to death," I stated simply.

He shook his head, "I would stab you, you'd die much too fast for my liking."

"He he," I said. I looked over to Lucy to see she was still quite stunned from losing her beloved phone to a riverdancing foot.

The menace pulled the car out of it's parking spot and began to drive in what I assumed was the direction of his house. I sighed unhappily, I would never survive this.


	13. Cloud 9

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. "Where in Bob's name has this chick been?" **ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ **I know I'm wrong, but in school we just finished probably the hardest project I've ever experienced. I'll try to be more regular, but the closer I get to the end of the school year, the more work we get. I know I suck and you probably want to beat me right now. **ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ´Д`)ノ **But there's some semi sexy time at the end so don't kill me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Natsu's P.O.V. :**

We arrived at Brandon's house faster than I would have liked. There was a permanent frown etched on my face and I was proud to say I didn't have to voice my displeasure. I grunted as I turned to Lucy, who looked like Death itself had taken her first born child. It made me feel a bit better that she was as miserable as I was.

"We're here!" Brandon cheered, smirking at our distress.

"Come on, come on. Get out of the car!" I wanted to punch the stupid smiles off their faces. What the hell are they happy for?

I followed Lucy out of the car and into the house I'd most likely die in. I imagined a dark, gloomy cloud floating right over my head and drenching me. It was pretty obvious that I was on the edge of depression. I had only just lost my only child, after all.

"You owe me a new phone," Lucy pouted as she slunk onto the couch. I sat next to her, leaning into her with all my weight like a dead person.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, attempting to shrug me off.

"I just lost my only child, Lucy. Mourn with me," I said, sighing dramatically. I heard her light, melodic laugh in my ear and suddenly I didn't feel as depressed anymore.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V. :**

Tap, tap, tap. I attempted to entertain myself by making a beat with my pencil on my desk. I tried focusing on the scratching of pencils against paper, convincing myself it was a song, another pitiful attempt to entertain myself.

I looked over at Juvia sitting next to me, I smirked as an idea appeared in my mind. I took out a piece of lined paper and wrote a message to her.

Hey

I folded the note and dropped it on her desk. She slowly looked up and glared at me, as she was furiously copying the notes from the board. Juvia didn't even bother writing me back, she just threw the note back at me.

"Excuse me, it seems you have something to share with the class Ms. Juvia," Mr. Sagabottom said…. Okay his name wasn't really Mr. Sagabottom, but that's what I've always called him.

"No, sir," she answered, timidly. Juvia had an odd fear of authoritative figures, I didn't understand it.

"Since you're passing notes in my class, would you mind reading it aloud, then?" he asked smugly.

Before she could take it and read my note, I snatched it up. She sent one of her hot glares my way, which I promptly ignored.

"It says, 'Mr. Billingsley sat on a melted chocolate bar in first period and he still hasn't noticed. L.O.L . R.O.T.F.L. L.M.L. L.M.F.-"

"Get out!" He yelled, face red, "the both of you."

Juvia's eyes were wide as he pointed towards the door, while I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Out!" he repeated.

I slowly made my way towards the door.

"You and that Dragneel boy are two in the same!" I stopped dead in my tracks. The class was dead silent, they knew of our history, how much we despised each other.

He'd thought he won. "You'll regret that," I said, looking him dead in the eye. And regret he did.

Juvia looked at me with a pleading expression, please don't, she mouthed. I didn't listen, of course.

"I know you and Mrs. Krim are fucking in the storage closet. That's against school protocols, I believe."

I walked out then, a smug look on my face. He shouldn't have compared me to Natsu.

"Gray Fullbuster! Get your ass back here now!" Juvia yelled, if that could be considered a yell, as she was still very considerate of those in class.

"What Juvia?" I asked, still walking.

"How could you just do that? How could you just embarrass him like that, twice!" she scolded me.

"What are you talking about, Juvia? He was trying to embarrass us," I answered her, not bothering to slow down so she could keep up.

"Why can't you just be the bigger person once in a while and grow up?" she asked. I stopped walking. I slowly turned around to look her in the eye. I felt my right eye twitch. A wicked smile crossed my face as I stuck my hands in my pockets. My conscience faded as darkness took over my body. Juvia stepped back in fear, she didn't recognize me.

"Look Juvia, just because I call you my best friend doesn't mean you know me. Looks like you've forgotten your place. My parents told me to marry you and I denied you. So why are you still hanging on me like a horny bitch? Shouldn't you feel depressed?" My faced darkened into a sinister sneer. "So shut the fuck up and don't try to tell me what to do. You know I'll hurt you if I have to."

I left her there frozen in shock. Somewhere deep inside of me, I felt sad, sorry that I said those words to her, but that part of me was soon shoved deeper. I imagined the tears welling in her eyes, slowly falling down her cheeks as she collapsed to her knees.

My smile grew wider as I exited the school building. I had no idea what triggered it this time, but I knew one thing, I was no longer Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V. :**

The pitter patter of the rain on my window soothed my aching soul. I was sad and alone. My apartment was empty, but filled with silence. A terrifying combination.

I froze as my phone rang from beside me. There was only one person who would be calling me.

"Tick tock, chickadee," his deep voice said, grating on my nerves.

"Hello to you too," I said, attempting to keep my voice void of all emotions.

"Mind if I drop in for a check up? You seem to be running a little behind on your work," he said. His voice was pleasant, but I read all the underlying messages he was trying to tell me.

"You don't need to, I'm fine," I replied, my voice just as sweet.

"Are you sure? If you say so. Just know, if you keep getting behind, I'll have to visit you and your family. If this keeps going on, someone could get fired. I'll talk to you soon," he said hanging up. I was stunned into silence.

To someone else's ears, it may sound harmless, just a boss, reminding his employee to keep up with their work. To me, his words meant so much more. If I didn't get a move on, my brother and sister would be on dead roll.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. :**

"Levy?" I asked as soon as I saw her walk into the room. She didn't seem too surprised to see me, so Brandon must have informed her of our arrival, but then again, I never see that much of an expression on Levy's face.

She only nodded in my direction and continued down the hall. I tried not to take it to heart, I mean we barely knew each other and all.

Levy's house was eerily quiet. I suspected her parents left early for work and didn't come back until late at night, or didn't come back at all. I realized Brandon didn't live here either. It was sad, how lonely she must be.

So I decided to make an effort to at least talk to her, it was the least I could do. "Hey Levy," I said, approaching her. She was lying in the grass in the backyard, staring at the sky.

Her eyes met mine for a split second before returning upwards. It happened so fast I almost thought it didn't happen. I shrugged, figuring I'd take it as an acknowledgement either way.

I wouldn't ask her how she was, because I hated when people asked me that, so I simply started talking. I talked about everything and nothing. I talked about my new hair, I talked about Natsu, for some odd reason, and I talked about life. I told her about what happened with Juvia and Gray, ignoring how my chest clenched and my throat grew sore talking about it. I chattered about my new friends and how they made me laugh and how I was really beginning to like senior year, if I ever got to go back to school, that is.

I talked a little bit too much and I had assumed she'd fallen asleep, or simply began to ignore my useless chatter. I stopped when I had nothing more to say, catching my breath from talking for too long.

"Thank you," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"No problem," I said, noticing how he sky had darkened quite a bit.

"Sometimes I just need to get outside of my own head. If I don't I'll probably do something dangerous, " she said with the faintest of smiles. After a moment of silence, Levy got up and walked inside.

I stayed there for a while after she had left, thinking about how there was the possibility that Levy and I could become friends.

* * *

The next day, Brandon and Richard set us up for online schooling, with fake identities of course, claiming that we still needed our education. That lasted for all of two hours before Natsu started complaining.

"I need to get out of here!" He yelled, flopping onto the couch after shutting his laptop.

"You're telling me," I sighed, doing the same.

"Let's play a game Lucy," he said, sitting straight up and facing me.

I rolled my eyes in his direction, "What game?"

"Never have I ever," he said, smiling and nodding his head like it was his best idea yet.

"That's the most overplayed and basic game you could have come up with," I said, patting my pockets for my phone until I realized I didn't have it.

"Then let's make it interesting," he said violently smashing his eyebrows together in an attempt to wiggle them. It looked like he was trying to forcefully create a unibrow.

"Let me guess, with alcohol?" I asked, "You are so outrageously lame Natsu Dragneel."

"I've got something better. Something you've never tried before," he said, leaning in a little too close.

"How are you so sure I've never tried it?" I asked, frowning.

"I can tell by looking at you," he claimed smugly.

"That's rude," I said, wondering what exactly he had.

"Do you wanna have some fun or not?" he asked, leaning in even closer.

"I could use some fun," I said, my own smirk growing on my face.

"Then follow me," he said, getting up and going upstairs. I followed him half out of excitement and half out of curiosity.

He lead me all the way up to the attic and shut the trap door behind me.

"Okay, what do you have?" I asked, sitting on the faded, dingy couch.

I watched as Natsu smugly pulled out a sizable bag of weed.

To say I flipped out is an understatement. I blew my fucking top. "What in the actual fuck Natsu!?"

"Chill will you?" he said nonchalantly. He ignores my overreaction and pulled out a piece of brown paper. I watched him intently, my chest heaving from throwing myself off the couch and throwing my arms around to emphasize my surprise.

He put a line on the inside of the paper before rolling it and licking it. I watched as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit one end. My eyes followed the smoke to the ceiling.

"Now let's play," he said, looking at me with an expression I should have classified as dangerous.

"Never have I ever smoked a blunt," he said, looking expectantly at me.

"Bastard," I grunted sitting back down.

"Want me to teach you?" he asked. Despite my previous objection, I nodded.

"It's simple. Smoke a blunt, nice and slow. Hold the smoke then, let it go," He demonstrated. I watched intently as the blunt rose to his lips. He took a slow drag, holding the smoke in before letting out a gradual puff of smoke to the ceiling. I swallowed hard as he kept his eyes locked on mine the entire time.

He passed the blunt to me and I took it in my fingers. I was still looking at him as I brought the blunt to my lips. I sucked it slow, like Natsu'd demonstrated. My eyes watered at the burning sensations in the back of my throat. I coughed hard, nearly losing a lung.

"Good job for your first time," Natsu said looking dazed. I passed it back to him and he took a well practiced hit. We went on like this for a while, saying 'Never have I ever,' going back and forth. Soon I couldn't feel anything, but the beating of my heart in my chest.

Somehow we ended up on the floor, with me on my back and Natsu's fingers dancing across my bare stomach. My fingers were carding through his hair, over and over again, liking the feel and smell of his freshly dyed hair. The room became foggy as the smoke rose to the ceiling, making me feel like I was in the clouds.

In the next moment Natsu's lips were on mine and I was kissing him slow and unhurried. I breathed in as Natsu blew smoke into my mouth, before sucking it right back out. We were on a high that I could quite describe, in this attic, surrounded in smoke, higher than the birds in the sky and for the love of all things beautiful, I didn't want to come down.

**So who is your favorite character as of now? Who is your least?**


End file.
